Possession
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: "Wait...who did you say?" "Izaya Orihara." "Great. I belong to a sadistic sociopath." Your father bet you in a game, and Izaya won. Now, you belong to the infamous informant with a talent for screwing people over. "I take good care of my possessions." "Great. So that's what I've been reduced to." But slowly, you begin to fall for Ikebukuro's resident Eskimo. ReaderxIzaya
1. Something Not Quite Right

** So recently I started reading Durarara!, and I must say, it's awesome. I finished the first novel in about four hours and I'm on episode 12 of the anime. I absolutely _love _it. And my favorite character? Izaya Orihara, for the win! So I came up with this while I was trying to sleep last night, and wrote up the first chapter on my iPod. Seriously, I hate insomnia, but I think up some pretty good ideas. **

** This is a ReaderxIzaya fic, so here are some terms I'm sure you're familiar with, but I just want to remind you. **

** (y/n) - your name**

** (e/c) - your eye color**

** (h/c) - your hair color**

** (y/f/n) - you full name**

** And there we are! **

** Songs listened to while being written: 'Animal' by the Neon Trees, 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars, 'Theatre Book' Durarara! first opening, 'May I' by Trading Yesterday. **

** DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Durarara!. But I can dream, can't I? **

Chapter One

Something Not Quite Right

When you walked through your front door that day, you never knew it would be the last time you ever did so.

"Dad," you called out, "I bought the leaks. I'm making misou for dinner. Do you want fish or rice with it?"

Your question was met with silence.

How odd, this wasn't normal. Usually your father would greet you cheerfully, sometimes _too _cheerfully, you added, rolling your eyes. But it was highly unusual to be met with silence.

You frowned and slipped your shoes off. "Dad?" you called again, patience wearing thin. You walked into the kitchen and set down the grocery bags full of ingredients on the counter.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Look dad, if you think that I'm worried that some sociopath murder broke into our house and mercilessly slaughtered you, then you're wrong. Now come out before I decide to go out for dinner and leave you here by yourself."

Yes, something like this had happened before. Multiple times, actually. Your father was the type of person to play jokes and pranks like this on you constantly, and it annoyed you to no end. So sometimes, you just left without a word, only to come back to find your father sobbing into the couch cushion and saying things like, 'I ran my own daughter out of the house.' and that nonsense.

You rolled your eyes again.

Oddly, your words were still met with silence.

You frowned. That normally did it.

Something wasn't quite right. It felt...off.

You narrowed your eyes and swiftly ducked into a doorway, and glanced down the hall.

Nothing.

Cautiously, you crept upstairs and threw open your bedroom door. No one.

You frowned and continued to check each and every room, only to find the same thing: which was nothing. You huffed and crossed your arms. There was only one room you hadn't checked yet, and you quietly made your way downstairs.

The family room was in your sights. You poked your head in, fully expecting it to be empty. But there sat your father on the couch, head in his hands.

You frowned and walked in the room. "Dad?" you questioned cautiously.

He looked up at you, and to your shock, his eyes were red. "Ah, (y/n). You're back." he greeted, but it was half-heartedly. This was much too unusual. Something wasn't quite right.

In fact, you'd felt like that ever since you'd gotten up that morning. It was in the unusually tense air. And now that you thought about it, your father had been unusually quiet that day.

There was something he knew. Something he wasn't telling you. Something that wasn't quite right.

"Dad." you greeted, and took a seat next to him. You placed a hand on his shoulder.

He gave you a small smile, but you could tell it was fake.

Warning bells blasted loudly in your head, making your skull throb.

This...This feeling...

"Let's have dinner!" he announced suddenly, surprising you.

"Y-yeah." you mumble, and stood to make the meal.

After a good dinner of misou and rice balls, you looked at your father once more.

"(y/n)..." he began slowly.

You unconsciously gulped and your hands clenched your short tan skirt tightly.

"Yes?" you forced a smile.

This feeling...could it be...was it...?

He took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, you see..."

Your knuckled turned white.

Anxiety? Yes, definitely. Agitation? Most likely. Why didn't he just spit it out already? Confusion? There was definitely some of that in there.

"Darling I-"

'Go on!' you screamed in your head. 'Spit it out! Get it over with already!'

"You know I love you."

Yes. You knew. So what was it? Something wasn't quite right.

The warning bells blared in your head, practically making you deaf. You felt sick.

"And I never want to hurt you. Not ever. I never meant for this to happen, you have to believe me." he pleaded.

Believe what?

Uneasiness? Of course. Anticipation? Absolutely.

The bells kept getting louder and louder.

"You see...how do I say this?" he let out a dry chuckle, but his face remained grim. "Sweetheart I...I did something terribly stupid. I got back into gambling. It was just one once! For old time's sake! I never planned on doing it again!"

This feeling...it couldn't be...no...

"But I did something I shouldn't have. I bet something I never should have..."

Something wasn't quite right.

The bells still continued to get louder. Your head was pounding.

"See darling...I bet something that was the most precious to me..."

Warning! Warning! Sound the alarm! It's peculiar! Get out while you can!

"...and that was...you."

Fear.

It was fear.

You were afraid.

So terribly afraid.

Your own father...bet you?

He gambled using you?

Surely not.

It was a joke. Just like his other ones.

A terrible, sick joke.

You started to laugh. But it was unnatural, and very unnerving. Even to you. "Good one dad!" you cried, holding your head tightly in your hands.

The bells were blaring so loudly now that you thought you were going to pass out.

Your father's eyes widened. "Darling...this...this isn't a joke. Are you alright? Sweetheart?"

You looked at him with half crazed eyes. "Alright?" you cried. "I'm wonderful! The best I've ever been!"

He looked scared. Really scared.

'Good.' you thought. 'He should be. To bet his own daughter's life...he deserves it.'

He reached out a hand but you pulled back, laughter stopping almost immediately.

He looked pained. "(y/n), please, I'm so sorry."

You scowled deeply. "Sorry? You're sorry? You lost didn't you? You bet _me _and you _lost _didn't you!" it wasn't a question anymore, you knew. "Sorry isn't going to fix this one!"

A few tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "Sweetheart please understand-"

"Understand what, exactly? Are you going to try and justify what you did? I think not." you interrupted and stood up.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and you heard it open. Then, someone walked in. And not just anyone, but the rider of the Black Bike.

Your eyes widened.

Celty pulled out her PDA and began to type.

[I'm here to pick up the girl.]

You read on the screen. You turned to your father. "Who exactly did you lose me to?" you demanded, but all he could do was look away.

You clenched your fists in anger. How could he? How could he? Coward!

Celty Sturlunson felt terribly uncomfortable, even for a girl who was a Dullahan without a head.

[If you'll please come with me, miss.]

Was it even possible to type awkwardly?

You swallowed and took her outstretched hand. "I'm coming." you looked back at your distressed father one last time. "Goodbye, dad. Maybe one day I'll forgive you. We're blood, after all." your expression hardened. "But today is not that day. So goodbye...father."

And then you were gone, Celty lead you out the door and to her bike.

After creating a helmet for you, and 'telling' you to hold on tightly, she took off at an amazing speed.

"So," you began after a while, not having to yell because the bike was oddly quiet, "you're the rider of the Black Bike?"

You weren't afraid. You'd lived in Ikebukuro your whole life, you knew who she was.

She nodded.

[My name is Celty, you can call me that, I don't mind. Besides, you could probably use a friend.]

You chuckled dryly at her message, but smiled slightly. A friend, huh? That would be nice.

You dully noted that you both were headed in the general direction of Shinjuku.

"I like your name. It's pretty." you told her, honestly.

[Thank you. So is yours.]

Ah. That's right. She knew. But you had a feeling that Celty definitely wasn't the one your father had lost to.

You tightened your grip around her stomach. "Hey Celty..." you began, "...who exactly did my father loose to?"

The name startled you.

[Izaya Orihara.]

You blinked and re-read the message five times. "Wait...who did you say?"

[Izaya Orihara.]

It was the same. You had hoped she'd just made a mistake, or that you had read it wrong even after five times. You groaned and leaned your head against her back.

"Great. I belong to a sadistic sociopath."

**Okay, that was kind of deep, but I promise this is a humor/romance/friendship fic. Of course, no story is good unless it had a dabble of angst. But you know, that's just my opinion. ****  
**

** So next chapter you meet Izaya! You don't seem to happy to belong to him now though...hmm...I wonder what will happen between you two? You'll just have to read and find out! **

** Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and especially review! **

** Sorry for any grammar mistakes/errors. **

** - Sonata **


	2. Izaya's Conditions

** Here's the second chapter! I wonder how you'll react to Izaya? Hmmm...Anyway, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! **

** Songs listened to: 'A Family Affair' Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack: Dead Man's Chest, 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons, 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift, 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding. **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Two

Izaya's Conditions

You stared up at the towering high rise. It was an expensive place to live and you could tell just by looking at it. You gulped. "C-Celty, is this where I'm supposed to live from now on?" you asked the headless rider.

She shrugged. [Izaya just said to bring you here.]

You laughed a little at her message, but it was hollow. You rubbed the back of your neck.

[I'm supposed to bring you up to a certain complex.]

You raised a brow at the Dullahan.

[Just to make sure you don't try to run away.]

Her explanation brought a smile to your lips. You chuckled. "Hah. That's right then, I suppose."

[(y/n), if he does anything to you, call this number, and I'll pick you up immediately.]

Celty handed you a small slip of paper with her cell number on it. You gave her a small smile. "Thanks Celty. I can take care of myself though. If that bastard tries anything messed up with me, I'll make sure he's never able to have children." you looked at the slip of paper. "I'll keep your number though."

Celty looked like she was chuckling. [That's good. I like you, and I'm sure you can handle yourself.]

She took your hand and led you into the building. After getting in the elevator, she turned to you once more.

[Really though, even if he doesn't do anything, and you find yourself in trouble somewhere, don't hesitate to call.]

You smiled and crossed your arms. "I won't. I promise."

Shortly after, the elevator arrived at the designated floor, and the you both disembarked. Celty led you down the hall a ways before stopping at a door and knocking. Much to your dismay, you felt your insides twist and turn.

The door opened, and there stood none other than Izaya Orihara. You had to admit, he was handsome. His black hair looked soft and his crimson eyes held a mischievous gleam in them. He was about four inches taller than you, and he looked very fit. He smiled widely upon seeing you both, revealing two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"Ah! Celty! Great job once again! Have I ever told you that you're probably the best transporter in Tokyo?"

[Flattery doesn't work with me, Izaya.]

He smirked. "Ha, of course. My bad. Sorry~!" his crimson eyes turned to you. "But really though, great work. Here's your pay. Now be on your merry way~!" he handed her an envelope.

Celty took it and shoved her PDA in his face.

[Izaya, I swear, if you do anything to her, I'll come after you.]

The informant laughed nervously. You did not want a Dullahan against you, no matter who you were.

"Now, now Celty! I'll take great care of her! I promise!" there was a gleam in his eyes that you couldn't quite place and begrudgingly decided to pass it off as insanity. "I take good care of my possessions." he assured the rider.

You scowled. "So, that's what I've been reduced to? Wonderful." you mumbled unhappily.

Izaya caught your comment and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Anyway, you can go now. Give my regards to Shinra!" and with that, the raven haired informant quickly pulled you inside and slammed the door. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Haha, she can be really scary sometimes." he said to himself, then he turned to you.

Your heart sank. You were kind of hoping he'd just forget you were there and go on with whatever he was doing before you arrived. Unfortunately, it seemed your wish was not to be granted.

"(y/n)...huh. I guess your old man wasn't bluffing. You're not all that bad on the eyes I guess. I could buy you plenty of nice dresses and you could just sit in my office for me to look at." he remarked, a smirk adorning his features.

You felt yourself blush and scowled deeply to hide it. "I'm not a doll. Don't talk about me like that."

He laughed. "You know something? I love humans! They're just so interesting!"

You were getting really irritated by now. What was _with _this guy?

"You're a human yourself." you pointed out the obvious in a monotone voice.

Izaya smirked and leaned down to your ear, his hot breath sending chills down your spine.

"Ah, but there's where you're wrong. I'm a god." he whispered.

You snorted and crossed your arms. "Yeah right. And I'm a princess." you retorted.

Great. You belonged to a guy with a god complex. Just peachy.

He pulled back and chuckled at you. "I could make you a princess." you scoffed. "Well, since you'll be living with me from now on, I think you should know."

You gave him a bored look. "Know what?"

Izaya held up a finger, and you noticed there was a silver ring on it. "I'll take great care of you. I've never had a human that _belonged _to me before, so this will be interesting. I won't hurt you I promise, you're too precious. You'll get three meals a day, and you can snack if you want. I'll let you shop for your own clothes, and I'll even give you a certain amount of money every week. Come with me and I'll show you your room."

You followed him down the hall a bit before stopping a door. He turned the knob and let you look inside. It was simple, but really high end. There was a huge bed, covered with a silk black comforter. Okay, you may have to change that. You weren't all that big on black. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, an alarm clock on one and a lamp on each.

Then, there was also the equally impressive bureau with a large mirror on the far wall. There was an almost empty bookshelf that you promised yourself you would soon fill, and a very nice wing-back chair.

Your room also had a nice view that overlooked the city, and it made you slightly happy.

Izaya smirked slightly at seeing the pleased look on your face. "And of course, your room is right next to mine."

Your look of pleasure turned to one of disgust. "Great." you remarked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Also, my secretary lives here as well. She's really grouchy and mean and kind of creepy. But she works hard and her cooking is impeccable, so I'm not just going to fire her."

You nodded in understanding.

"I just have a few conditions." he turned to you.

Your raised a brow. "Oh? And what would these 'conditions' be?"

He grinned. "That's the spirit! First of all, you can converse with your friends from before you came to me and even your father, but you can't tell them my address or that you're living here. And second, you must be home by seven every night."

You frowned. "I can't tell anyone."

"Absolutely no one except whom I'm give the okay."

"Home by seven?"

"Bad things happen after dark in this city."

You groaned. "Fine. I won't tell anyone and I'll be home by seven every night."

Izaya clasped his hands. "Wonderful! Now, I've arranged for you to meet with an acquaintance of mine. She'll help you buy whatever you need. I could have gotten Namie to take you, but like I said, she's creepy and frankly, has no sense of style at all really. Besides, I don't want her rubbing off on you, my very own human."

Before you could retort, there was a knock at the door.

He smiled. "Ah! That's probably her now!" he went to open the door. "Come on in. She's here already."

A girl about your age walked in. She wore a long dark designer dress and dark hat. She smiled at you.

"I'm Erika Karisawa! It's nice to meet you!"

You managed a small smile. "(y/f/n). It's a pleasure."

Erika grabbed your hand. "Come on! Let's go! I can't wait to show you the new manga store that just opened up on Sunshine! Oh, and Yumacchi, Togusa, and Dota-chin will be more than happy to meet you! Just whatever you do, don't scratch Togusa's van! That'd be really bad! There was this one time-"

And she continued to talk after she dragged you out of the door. You barely had enough time to grab the money Izaya was holding out to you before you were pulled out the door.

The informant smirked. "Ah yes. Most interesting indeed."

**Ah, Erika, you never fail to amuse me! And Izaya seems to like you, so that's good! You don't really seem to like him, however...I wonder if that'll change in the future...hopefully not too long! **

** Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and especially review! **

** - Sonata **


	3. Namie

**May I just say, that I am so done with scary stuff. I just can't handle it. At all. Suspense, action, drama, yes. But horror, and anything scary is a definite NO. Anyway, here's the next chapter! It didn't come out quite like I wanted it to, but eh, whatever. I'm not exactly sure how to write someone like Namie...and especially if she doesn't exactly 'dislike' you. Blah. ****  
**

** I did my nails last night (which I don't do very often) and I used this new color, which I bought a while ago actually, called Vintage Gray. I absolutely _love _it! Okay, moving on! **

** Songs listened to: 'Move Along' by the All America Rejects (it may be an old song, but I love it), 'Rolling Girl' by Miku Hatsune, 'Russian Roulette' by Luka Megurine, and 'Hero' by Luka Megurine. **

** Yep, I love j-pop and Vocaloid too. **

** Here's the next chapter~! **

Chapter Three

Namie

After a long evening of shopping, your new found friends dropped you back off at your new home. You had fun, quite a bit, actually. 'Dota-chin' whose name was actually Kyohei, had been nice. As well as Walker and Togusa.

Once you made it to Sunshine, Erika and Walker had dragged you off without so much as a 'see you later' to the others. You guessed that must have just been used to it. Erika had helped you choose some cute clothes and shoes, and even Walker had helped some.

Then, they had taken you to the largest manga store in all of Ikebukuro.

They were ecstatic to learn that you were a fellow otaku, and conversation between the three of you flowed easily. You learned that Erika was a hardcore yaoi fan, and she told you about Izaya's relationship with Shizuo and how the two just _had _to be in love.

You had laughed so hard that tears had formed in your eyes. The thought of that informant bastard together with the strongest man in Ikebukuro had _really _brightened your day. Walker had pulled you aside a while after when Erika was waiting in line for the next edition of some manga and informed you that the relationship was very much nonexistent.

You already knew this, of course, but couldn't help yourself from going along with Erika's fantasies. It was just too much fun.

You sighed as you opened the door to the apartment. You walked inside and found it oddly quiet. You had thought that Izaya would be there waiting for you, but you were glad when he wasn't. A smile found it's way to your lips as you walked toward your room.

You had also gotten a new bedspread in (y/f/c), and you wanted to see how it looked. You set your bags on the bed and pulled out the manga and light novels you had bought. Carefully, you arranged them in the empty bookshelf.

After that, you hung your new clothes in the closet, and set your shoes on the floor. All that was left was the bedspread. You tore the silk black one off the bed and folded it, setting it on an empty shelf in the closet. You smiled as you pulled out the new one and arranged it on the huge bed.

You looked around your new room and were happy to find that it looked more _you. _After a quick glance at the clock, and upon seeing it wasn't yet seven, decided to pull out one of the new manga you bought.

You had no clue when Izaya would be back, and it wasn't like you cared. So, you settled down on your bed with the manga and waited.

After about half an hour, you heard the front door open. Curious, you peaked your head out of your bedroom door. To your surprise, it wasn't Izaya, but a young woman. She was dressed in a two-tone sweater, green at the top and blue at the bottom. She had paired it with a dark red miniskirt and black hose.

Your brows furrowed. This must be the 'Namie' Izaya spoke of. His secretary that also lived with him. What did he say again? _"She has no sense of style at all really, and she's kind of creepy and mean." _

You rolled your eyes. Of course he would hire a secretary like her. Funny thing was that she didn't _look _scary, but looks could be deceiving. You wondered if she knew that you would also be living in the apartment from now on.

Deciding to take a chance, you slipped out of your room. "Excuse me." you say quietly.

Namie turns around from the pot she was attending to on the burner. Her brown eyes widen. "Who are you?" she demanded.

You smiled and held up your hands.

So Izaya hadn't told her. Figures.

"I'm (y/n), and uh...well...I'll be living here from now on. I guess that's the easiest way to put it." you introduce yourself. Really, how would you explain that your father had gambled using you and lost, and so Izaya now practically owned you? Even being that blunt still made it sound weird. Which it was, of course. But still.

Namie raised a slender brow. "Oh? And why would that be?"

Ah. So you _were _going to have to explain the whole situation to her. Lovely.

"Ahaha, well..." you began, rubbing the back of your neck. "You see, my _father,_" you spat out the word like it was poison, "decided to gamble one last time for 'old time's sake', and he bet using me. And well, he lost, and Izaya won. So basically I belong to him now." you looked up at her to see what her reaction would be.

Namie raised a brow. "Didn't now Izaya gambled. What a wonderful father you have."

You chuckled. "Yeah."

She pulled some leaks out and began to chop them up. "I don't suppose it would hurt if you stayed here. I just have a bit of advice. Don't go sticking your nose into places it doesn't belong and you should be fine. I don't like you all that much, but you're not as bad as that creep whom I call my boss, so I don't think I'll much trouble getting along with you."

You nodded your head. Well, Namie certainly was...direct.

"Erm, thank you." you said rather awkwardly.

She grabbed two bowls off the counter and poured some soup into each. She handed you one of the bowls and a spoon. "Here. I suppose that you're hungry."

You gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

She guided you to the table where you two sat down to eat. After a short silence, Namie looked at you. "Your room is the one next to Izaya's I presume. If you don't like black, feel free to change it."

You chuckled. "I already did."

There was a look of surprise on her face. "You already did? Maybe you're more than just tolerable after all. I know I didn't want all that black in my room when I moved in, so I changed it."

She was completely serious, and you felt like she didn't smile or laugh often, but you giggled at her statement. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Afterward, you went back to your room, it was getting late and Namie had informed you that there was no telling when Izaya would return.

Not that you cared anyway.

After changing into your pajamas and climbing into bed, you checked your phone. There were two new messages, both from old friends. You smiled slightly and opened the first one.

_Where were you today? You didn't show._

Oh. That's right. You were supposed to meet with (f/n) after lunch with your father. Except, after lunch you ended up meeting the famous rider of the Black Bike and discovered that you now belonged to a man you sort of despised. Then you were dragged off by two nice otakus to shop. Finally when you returned, you met with Izaya's odd secretary and had dinner.

Well, you were sort of preoccupied.

Of course you couldn't tell her all of that, so you had to come up with something really fast.

_Sorry. Something came up that I had to take care of immediately._

There. That would work...wouldn't it?

You sighed and checked the next one. Guess you'd find out soon enough.

_Yo (y/n). I heard that something happened to you today. You ok? _

You bit your lip. How had he found out? Your father, Izaya, Celty, and Namie were the only other people who knew what happened. You knew that Izaya would never tell a soul, and you doubted that Celty would. You had just met Namie, and you honestly didn't think she knew anyone that you did besides Izaya. So that left only one person.

You ground your teeth. The worst part was, that you knew this certain friend was in a gang. The Yellow Scarves, to be exact. He hadn't always been, but he'd joined after they started coming back from 'retirement'. You didn't like it, so you'd distanced yourself from him.

But your father had told him something, and you were sure of it.

There was just no other way he could know. Your father may not have told him the story, or the details, but he had certainly told him something. And to the one friend you absolutely _knew _was a gang member, none the less.

You didn't like this. Not one bit.

Sure you practically despised Izaya, but you had a feeling he wasn't all _that _bad of a guy, or at least you hoped. And your father blabbing about your 'situation' to your friends who were gang members was _not _a good scenario. At all.

Something wasn't quite right.

And you felt it for the second time that day.

** The plot thickens! You have a friend in the Yellow Scarves! Oh my! It's amazing that he isn't in Dollars. Seriously, everyone and their _grandmother _is in Dollars. But that's beside the point. **

** Why would your father tell that certain friend what happened to you? Or at least that _s__o__mething _wasn't right? Especially when no one else was supposed to know? **

** Oh, and you hope that Izaya's actually a good guy! *wink* Hmm...and you definitely _weren't worried _when he didn't come home for dinner. Nope. Not at all. But maybe just a little bit? Even though you still despise him. **

** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

** I love all my reviewers! (And readers too, of course!) **

** So don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

** - Sonata **


	4. Debt Collectors and Russian Sushi

** Here it is! The fourth chapter! May I just say, that i had quite a bit of fun writing this one. Oh man, yesterday, my dad got the movie 'Fast Five' and we watched it last night. Well, I watched about the first five minutes and then one of my friends called so I missed about forty-four minutes of it, but I saw the rest. Sad part is that I had _no clue _what was going on. Anyway, it was still hilarious and awesome. **

** There was this one part and the guy is like, "You're going to mess up." or something like that, and his friend's like, "Dude, quit being so negative." and the other guy's like, "I ain't being negative. I'm just _positive _that you're going to mess up." I laughed so hard. **

** Anyway! On with the chapter~! **

Chapter Four

Debt Collectors and Russian Sushi

You woke up the next morning to the smell of curry. A small smile made it's way onto your face as you hurriedly got dressed and made your bed. Your outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, light pink hoodie, short gray skirt, and long white socks that reached the tops of your thighs.

The hoodie, which Erika had insisted on you buying, was super cute, you had to admit. The hood had two rabbit ears attached to it, and they hung down at the side when you wore it up. You had to admit, it had definitely grown on you.

You also had black sneakers you planned on wearing when you went out later. There was no way you were staying in the apartment all day, whether it was luxurious or not.

You quietly crept out of your room and were relieved to find that it was just Namie in the kitchen, and Izaya was nowhere to be seen. You gave the secretary a small smile when you took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Namie." you greeted as she set a bowl of steaming curry in front of you.

The dark headed woman gave you a small nod. "Good morning."

She took a seat across from you and the two of you ate in comfortable silence. At least, until Izaya came out of his room.

The informant stretched and let out a loud yawn. "Good morning, (y/n), Namie."

You scowled into your almost empty bowl. "It was a good morning until you decided to wake up."

Namie let out a small chuckle at your words.

Izaya gave you both a shocked look, but you were too busy glaring at the remains of your breakfast to notice. "Are you two ganging up on me? Hmm, (y/n)?" he leaned over and whispered into your ear, but it was just loud enough that Namie could hear it too.

You snorted and shoved a bite of the remaining curry into your mouth. Namie rolled her eyes. "Leave the poor girl alone, Izaya. Hurry up and eat your curry while you're at it. You're not going to be late for work." she added, her voice hard as steel.

Izaya held a hand over his heart and pouted. "You wound me, Namie. So cold!"

She scoffed at him.

The informant took his place at the table. After a bit of quiet, he spoke up again.

"I'm assuming that you're not going to stay here all day while Namie and I are at work, (y/n)." he said after swallowing a bite of curry.

You looked up at him. "And what of it?"

He smirked. "Oh, nothing, nothing! Just be careful, especially if you're planning on heading over to Ikebukuro, alright? The Yellow Scarves have been pretty active lately. You don't have to worry about Dollars that much, but watch out for people wearing yellow."

It was your turn to scoff. "I know what color the gang wears. Their name kind of gives it away."

Meanwhile, Namie watched the whole scene before her in secret amusement. Her face may have remained cold and uncaring, but she was laughing inside. She could tell that you weren't like other girls. Like the ones Izaya liked to mess with, and she could tell he seemed intrigued by you.

She wondered what it was that made him find you so special. You didn't fall for any of his acts, and you were terribly stubborn. Maybe that was it? She decided that she'd have to watch closely, and to keep an eye on you.

Now, Namie never really liked anyone other than her brother. Sure, when she was younger, she had her mother and father, and even her uncle and cousins, but after a while, Seiji was all that was left. She didn't especially like her boss, but she worried about him sometimes. And then there was you.

She didn't know what it was about you, but in the very short time she'd known you, she'd come to like you. It was sort of a sisterly affection. But not like the kind she felt for her beloved little brother. It wasn't twisted. Just normal. She didn't want anything to happen to you.

"-Besides, we wouldn't want you showing up at the doorstop in a body bag, now would we?" Izaya commented as he finished his curry.

Namie blinked a few times, she must have zoned out.

You huffed and crossed your arms. "Namie and I have more of a chance of finding you dead on the doorstep when we wake up in the morning than you finding me there. You wouldn't even be in a body bag, they'd just drop you off as is. Probably missing a few limbs and things too."

Izaya grinned. "Why (y/n), I think you watch too many dramas."

You rolled your eyes and stood up. "Whatever. You know I'm right. With your reputation, it's not exactly impossible." you set your bowl in the sink and ran some water into it.

Suddenly, you felt hot breath down your neck. "Is (y/n) worried about me?" Izaya whispered in your ear.

You scoffed once more and turned off the faucet. "In your dreams, maybe. I don't even want to be there."

Izaya followed your act and rinsed his bowl out. "Well, you and Namie certainly are just two rays of sunshine this morning!" he said loudly, that same smirk on his face.

You growled and went to brush your teeth. After you finished, you grabbed your (f/c) messenger bag and stuffed it with your wallet, phone, and a few mangas and light novels. You slipped it on over your head and grabbed your sneakers.

When you walked out of your room, you were greeted with the sight of Izaya and Namie just getting ready to head out the door.

The informant turned to you and grinned. "Okay, (y/n)-chan, we're leaving now. Don't forget to lock up when you go out. Bye bye now!" he called as he skipped out the door after an impatient Namie.

You rolled your eyes and-wait a minute! Did he just call you (y/n)-chan?!

You let out a string of muttered curses and low growling sounds as you grabbed your key off the counter and locked the door on your way out. You were glad you didn't have to spend all day with him. Suddenly, you felt very sorry for Namie.

You decided to head to Ikebukuro, and boarded that subway. It wasn't all that long before you arrived back in your home district, and it felt good to be back. You stretched as you disembarked the subway, and walked out into the sunshine.

Walking around sounded good for now, then later you'd get something to eat. And so you took off, wandering around the streets of Ikebukuro. You were careful to watch out for anybody wearing yellow, as you didn't want any trouble. As much as you didn't like Izaya, you knew he was right.

The Yellow Scarves had been acting up a lot lately. You didn't know what they were up to, and maybe you didn't want to know. Either way, you _did _know that Izaya had some clue as to what was going on, he was an information broker after all.

You bit your lip. Even though you didn't really like him, you couldn't help but feel a little worried about him. After all, he did tend to stick his nose into all kinds of places he didn't belong.

You smacked yourself on the head. What were you doing? Worrying about that bastard? No way! Never in a million years!

Something caught your attention. A man was running toward you, and really fast. There were two other men chasing him. One was slightly dark, with dreadlocks, and a nice suit on. The other was taller, with blonde hair and blue sunglasses, and he was wearing a...bartender suit?

Your brows furrowed.

"Stop! Stop running!" the shorter man called out.

But the other man didn't stop, in fact, he picked up his pace.

They weren't wearing yellow, so that was a good sign. You had a feeling that this was something legal, and that the man was trying to run away. Maybe the other two were debt collectors? If that was the case then the man was running away from them! You scowled and swayed to the right, then stuck your foot out right as the man ran past you.

His eyes widened and he let out a strangled cry as he crashed to the ground. He tried to get back up and run away but you stood firmly on his back, your right foot holding his head down on the pavement. You crossed your arms.

Soon, the other two men caught up to you and the darker one looked at you in awe. You jumped off the man on the ground and let the blonde pick him up by the collar.

"Thanks miss." the darker man shook your hand. "I'm Tom Tanaka, and I own a debt collecting business. This man was running away from us, and you were very helpful."

You smiled. "No problem. Glad to help."

Tom nodded. "This is Shizuo Heiwajima, my body guard." he gestured to the blonde.

You chuckled. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm (y/f/n)."

A troubled look crossed Shizuo's face. "Are you new to Ikebukuro?"

You raised a brow. "No...I've lived here my whole life."

"You didn't run away when Tom said my name." the blonde pointed out.

You chuckled. "No. Why would I do that?"

"So you're not afraid of me then?" Shizuo asked, genuinely surprised.

You smiled. "Of course not. I've heard a lot about you, but I'll form my own opinion of you. And my opinion is that you're a nice person. So why would I run?"

Tom smiled. "I'd like to make it up to you, for catching this runaway. Do you like sushi?"

You were surprised that even though you'd lived in Ikebukuro your whole life, you'd never been to Russian Sushi. You had to admit, even though the place was a bit eccentric, the food was delicious. And you had made friends with the man who gave away fliers out front.

"This is Simon Brezhnev." Shizuo introduced the large black man.

Your (e/c) eyes widened dramatically and your mouth formed a small 'o'. Never before had you seen a black Russian.

The large man held out his hand to you. "Hello. Eat sushi? It's good." he greeted.

You placed your small hand in his and shook it lightly. "Ah...yes! The sushi is delicious!" you smiled at him. "My name is (y/f/n), and I'll be coming here frequently from now on."

Simon gave you a bright smile. "Good! Eat sushi!" then he left.

You turned to Shizuo. "His name is Simon?"

The blonde bit down on his cigarette. "Ah, actually it's Semyon. But as you can tell, it's easier just to pronounce it like the English 'Simon'. So that's what we call him. He doesn't seem to mind."

You chuckled a bit. "I see."

Afterward, you thanked Tom and Shizuo multiple times and offered to pay for your meal, but Tom insisted it was a way to thank you for stopping and catching their runaway client. You decided to buy some ootoro before leaving the shop.

It wasn't that you particularly cared for it, but you had noticed some in the fridge the night before. You had decided to ask Namie about it, as you didn't see why a person needed so much fatty tuna. She had explained that Izaya was sort of a glutton when it came to the stuff and that he always had a stash of it.

You had laughed pretty hard upon hearing her explanation, and she had even smiled at you. You noticed however, that the stash seemed to be running low. It wasn't like you were buying it because you liked Izaya. No, that wasn't it. You were just positive that he would whine and complain nonstop if he didn't have any, and you definitely did not want that.

Simon smiled and handed you the ootoro, then you walked out with Tom and Shizuo.

"So you like fatty tuna?" Tom questioned as you resumed walking through the streets.

You shrugged. "Not really. I just-"

You were cut off when Shizuo suddenly stopped.

You and Tom turned to him questioningly.

He grunted. "Smells like shit."

You raised a brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hey! Shizu-chan! And-(y/n), what are you doing with Shizu-chan?"

That voice suddenly answered all your questions.

"Izayaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shizuo's angry voice rang through the streets.

**Ah! The longest chapter yet! How's it feel, readers? **

** So you definitely weren't worried about Izaya. Nope. Not at all. *wink* Sure you _weren't. _**

** And you met Tom, Shizuo, and Simon! **

** But what's this? Izaya showed up as well?! **

** I wonder what will happen...you'll just have to keep reading and find out! **

** LOL, I went to visit my younger cousins yesterday. They're both boys, and one's eleven and the other's seven. Anyway, we were eating S'mores Pop-Tarts (Those things are DELICIOUS!) and talking and the oldest is like, "You know that tornado that touched down? Well the power went out at our school and the whole place went on lockdown. We were out there for TWO FREAKING HOURS. (In the hallway). And Haley's like, over there freaking out. Then the backup lights kicked in and she started freaking out even more. So I was like, 'Calm down. It's not like the tornado touched down here. It was a long ways away.'" **

** And here my aunt interjects with "It's good to hear you were comforting your _girlfriend._" **

** And he scoffed and said, "She has a boyfriend." **

** So I asked him why her boyfriend wasn't trying to comfort her and he's like, "Are you freaking kidding me?! He's in the other class. Besides, he was over there freaking out even more than her!" **

** It was hilarious. **

** Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from you! **

** Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

** - Sonata **


	5. Impasse

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday! We were very busy here at my house and it just didn't happen. I meant to tell you all Wednesday that I wouldn't be updating, but I forgot. Gomen! **

** But here's the fifth chapter! So yay! Unfortunately, I probably won't be updating until Tuesday, so sorry about that. Last night I was asked if I would watch my mom's friend's youngest daughter Monday and I agreed. I know that sounds made up, but I'm completely serious. She told me she'd call and let us know if I really needed to, but I'm expecting it to happen. And as per usual, I don't normally update on weekends. **

** Masoami is also one of my favorite characters. I don't know that he'll appear in this story though. Maybe a cameo? Dunno. Anyway, I think it's hilarious that half of the stuff that comes out of his mouth is English. Or at least it seems that way. **

** Songs listened to: 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab (Love it!), and 'Cinderella and the Poison Apple' by Luka Megurine (That might just be one of my favorite Vocaloid songs.). **

** On with the chapter~! **

Chapter Five

Impasse

The raven haired informant walked toward you and tugged your wrist. Your eyes widened as you crashed into his chest. You felt the surprisingly soft fabric of his parka underneath your fingers.

Shizuo was fuming.

"Izaya-kun! I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" he roared.

Your brows furrowed. So, Shizuo _really _didn't like Izaya. You'd hear rumors on the streets, and had always avoided them when they were together, because it never meant good things. Izaya wrapped an arm around you to keep you close to him.

He grinned wildly at the angry Shizuo. "It's nice to see you too, Shizu-chan."

Suddenly, there was a strange noise. You frowned into Izaya's chest. You couldn't see anything except the black fabric of his shirt. Izaya's grip on you tightened and you felt yourself jerk to the side. You could have sworn that had you been in a car, you would've gotten whiplash. That was how fast he had moved.

There was a large crash shortly after, and you pulled away just enough to see a vending machine lying on the ground a few feet away from you and the informant. Your eyes widened.

"Ah ah ah, Shizu-chan!" Izaya scolded, waving a finger on his free hand. "You shouldn't throw vending machines at helpless girls."

"Hey!" you yelled, incensed.

Shizuo growled. "Let her go, Izaya."

The dark headed man grinned. "No can do, I'm afraid. You see, she belongs to me, and I don't want anything to happen to her. She's too precious to be hit by all those huge objects you throw at me."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "There's no way she belongs to you."

You felt laughter rumble through Izaya's frim chest. "I'm not lying, Shizu-chan. She really is mine. Her father bet her life in a game, and I won. Fair and square too. No cheating. So she belongs to me now."

"A person can't belong to another person." Shizuo protested.

Izaya shook his finger again. "Ah, but she can, and she does. It's not like she's my slave. She has her freedom, I could take that away from her, but I won't."

A somewhat soft expression crossed your features at his words. Sure, they may have been weird, but you could tell he really meant what he said.

"Whatever flea. Now, get out of Ikebukuro and never come back!"

Izaya drew his switchblade with his free hand and pointed it Shizuo. A smirk adorned his features. "Let us go without throwing anything at me, and I think I might just do that."

The blonde eyed the sharp blade that glinted in the sunlight. "Fine. Now get out of my sight."

Izaya pulled you along after him as he walked away.

"Hey!" you protested. "Why do _I _have to leave?! You're the one causing trouble!"

Suddenly, you saw him slip another blade out of his parka sleeve and quickly toss it behind him. Your eyes widened as you realized what he had just done.

"Izayaaaaa!" Shizuo's furious roar rang through the streets once more.

You gasped as you felt the ground underneath you tremble and you almost lost your balance when there was a large jerk. Izaya's had tightened around yours as you almost tripped, keeping you from falling.

You threw a glance back over your shoulder and were relieved to find that Shizuo was unharmed...but that he was holding a traffic sign.

Oh.

Well...shit.

You clutched the ootoro to your chest as Izaya broke into a full run, his hand still tightly holding onto yours. You did your best to keep up with him, almost tripping several times. You threw another quick glance behind you and saw that Shizuo was close behind, holding the traffic sign like it was just a simple pencil.

You whipped your head back around and tried to focus on not tripping or slowing Izaya down. The informant turned suddenly, jerking you to a halt, and threw a few more knives at the blonde. You cringed as one made contact with his chest, slicing his shirt open and leaving a good sized cut.

Izaya used the opportunity to pull you around the corner and into a dark alley. You were totally silent until you heard Shizuo run past, shouting death threats to the informant. You let out a sigh and tried to catch your breath.

You scowled. "Are you insane? Why would you do that? And why did you have to drag me into it?"

Izaya smirked and pulled your hood over your head. "Rabbit ears, cute."

You smacked his hand away. "Izaya!" you crossed your arms over your chest and huffed. Something that was happening quite often, nowadays. "What are you doing in Ikebukuro anyway?"

He stuck his hands in his parka's pockets and leaned back against the wall. "Relax, (y/n). I was here on business."

You raised a brow but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Izaya spotted the small package you were clutching to your chest like a lifeline. His slender brows furrowed. "(y/n), what's that?"

You looked up at him. "What's what?"

He pointed a ringed finger at the small box. "That. What is that?"

Your eyes widened and you jerked away from him. "It's nothing!" you lied.

There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

On no. Big mistake.

Izaya swiftly reached out and grabbed the box from you. You cursed as you felt it leave your hands.

The informant chuckled at you, then proceeded to open the small box.

His crimson orbs widened and a grin grew on his face. "Why (y/n)-chan, did you buy this ootoro for me?" he asked.

You scowled. "Hell no." you lied once more, this time, more believably. "Why would I do that? I bought it for myself."

He laughed at you. "Really now? I didn't think you liked fatty tuna all that much."

You opened your mouth to protest. "I don't!" your eyes widened once you realized that you had told him the truth.

Once again.

Shit.

Your face burned and you glared intently at the pavement, arms crossed. Izaya laughed at you. Then he leaned in toward you. "My, my. Is (y/n)-chan blushing?" a wide smirk was spread across his face.

You ground your teeth as you felt your face heat up even more.

He laughed again. Then, before you knew it, your face was tilted up and you were eye to eye.

"You're awfully cute when you're mad. And especially if you're blushing." he whispered.

You gulped as you realized he was a bit too close in your personal space. You really liked personal space, and here he was, invading it. But strangely, you didn't seem to mind. There was a warm feeling in your stomach, and it stirred when Izaya started to lean in closer.

"Damn flea!"

There was another loud crash, though not as bad as the last one.

Izaya pushed your head down just as a road sign hurtled over the two of you. He grabbed your hand once more and led you out of the alley and back toward Shinjuku.

You sighed. As if your life wasn't already filled with enough drama.

When you arrived back at the apartment after two hours of running around Ikebukuro trying to ditch Shizuo, you were in no mood to speak with Izaya at all. You locked yourself in your room and decided to read one of the other mangas you had bought.

After a while, you decided to venture out of your room. Cautiously, you peaked out the door, it was quiet, although you could hear the distinctive sound of the TV coming from the living room. You raised a brow and slipped out the door, tiptoeing towards the sound.

What you saw surprised you. Izaya was spread out on the couch, asleep. He looked so peaceful, a soft expression on his face in place of his usual smirk. You glanced at the television and noticed that he had the channel turned onto some random anime. You chuckled quietly. You never pegged him as that kind of guy.

You decided to watch whatever show it was, you kind of recognized it anyway. So you took a seat in the chair next to the sleeping Izaya and settled in to watch. Little did you know that upon seeing Izaya sleeping, a soft smile had spread across your face.

**Aw! A sleeping Izaya! ...And that sounds creeper-ish. Yay. **

** But you smiled! And progress is progress! **

** Holy crap. I sound like a marriage counselor. **

** Anyway, what did you think? Amazingly enough, it was somewhat hard for me to write the exchange between Shizuo and Izaya. Don't know why. So I hope I portrayed them alright. **

** Don't forget to follow, favorite, and especially review!**

** - Sonata **


	6. Inception

**Gomen! I know! It's short and it's late! But bear with me here. I got stuck on the plot. I knew where I wanted it to go, but I didn't know how to get it there. So here we are! **

** Alright. I was reading something, and it was a ReaderxMasaomi fic, and it had a link. And that link led to YouTube, which led to a video. Which was of Masaomi...and the 'I'm a Banana' song. Let me tell you, I almost died right then and right there. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. You HAVE to go to YouTube, and type in 'I'm a Banana Masaomi Kida version' and watch it if you haven't already seen it. It is _hilarious. _**

** Now, here's the newest installment of 'Possession'!**

Chapter Six

Inception

You had lived with Izaya and Namie for about three months now, and you had adjusted pretty quickly. Some days were uneventful, but you didn't mind. Slowly, your tolerance for Izaya grew, to a point where you might even be so bold as to call your relationship 'friends'. He was still the same though, and you didn't expect him to change anyway.

But you had seen things, things you wouldn't normally associate with the informant.

Like the very rare soft expression you didn't know he was capable of. Or that genuine smile you had become so found of. These things didn't happen very often, in fact, you'd probably only seen them only two or three times, tops.

The first time you'd seen that soft caring look on his face was when you were out walking around town, a few weeks after the whole 'meeting up with Shizuo in Ikebukuro' incident. You'd gone out for food, since he'd apparently wanted to make it up to you or something. Quite frankly, you'd been suspicious of his proposition. Why?

Because Izaya Orihara didn't feel the thing called 'guilt'. Besides, you were pretty sure he didn't even have a conscience. And if he did, it was seriously messed up.

But you had accepted however, albeit a bit reluctantly, but hey, who would reject free food?

So he'd taken you to Russia Sushi, and you had kept a watchful eye out for Shizuo. You didn't want a repeat of the whole incident that had landed you here. Although, if it meant more free food, you didn't really mind. However, the two of them fighting would most likely ruin your meal, and there was no way you would let that happen.

After that, you'd decided to walk around the city for a bit. You had passed tons of stores, just window shopping. The night had been beautiful anyway. You had seen the cutest thing in one of the stores. It had been a stuffed rabbit.

Sure, you were a twenty-year-old young woman, but who could resist such cuteness?

Your hands had flown to your cheeks and your (e/c) eyes had sparkled in delight.

"Izaya! Isn't it cute? So kawaii!" you had tugged on his parka sleeve.

He probably wouldn't care, you had admitted in your head, but you felt you just _had _to show it to him for some reason. And to your surprise – and delight, although you'd never admit it – he had looked at it and then at you.

"It is. Just like you." he had responded.

You had laughed at his remark, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along. But you had seen something, that look of caring on his face. A feeling that you didn't even begin to think that someone like Izaya was capable of.

Sure, he may have just been teasing with his words, but his expression, you didn't know what to think of that.

What's more, was that two days later, after Izaya had gone away to another district on a short business trip, you had found the very same rabbit sitting on your bed. You had let out a squeal of surprise that had drawn Namie to your room to see what had been the matter.

The older woman had stared, and stared, and stared at the stuffed animal for what seemed like ages. It had begun to unnerve you after the first half hour, and so you had waved a hand in front of her face.

"Namie. Namie? Earth to Namie?" you had called out.

Finally, she had snapped back to reality.

"It's cute."

You had blinked at her words. Yes...it was cute...

"Are you okay, Namie? Do you have a fever or something? I won't tell you off if you don't feel up to doing any work." you had responded.

She had crinkled her nose. "I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, (y/n)."

"If you say so." you had muttered under your breath.

"Where did it come from?" Namie had turned to you.

You had laughed sheepishly. "I don't have a clue."

_Izaya. _

"Hmm." was her only response before going out to make dinner.

You pursed your lips and looked at the stuffed rabbit sitting on your bed in front of you.

"Say Haru-chan," yes, you had taken the liberty of naming him, and yes, you had decided he was a boy, "did Izaya buy you for me? He must have, because no one else knew about you, Haru-chan."

Unfortunately, you knew he wouldn't answer you back.

"Ne, ne, Izaya's so confusing, isn't he, Haru-chan?" you sighed and traced a finger over a swirl in your comforter. Your eyes traveled over to the window. "So very confusing."

Suddenly, your phone beeped. You raised a brow and checked it.

One new message.

Over the past few months, you had slowly drifted apart from your old friends. They didn't know your conditions, and simply thought you had moved out on your own. Of course, you couldn't tell them the truth, so you just let them assume.

You were actually happy this way. Sure you missed them, but you had made new friends too. Celty, Namie, Shizuo, Simon, and you had just recently met Shinra Kishitani. They were all quite strange, but you were okay with that.

In fact, you'd even come to the recent conclusion that Izaya wasn't so bad after all.

Now _that, _was progress.

Anyway, back to the text message.

You frowned slightly when you saw who it was from.

The same friend who had sent you that suspicious text three months prior.

The one you suspected your father told something about your situation to.

You stared at the innocent message icon suspiciously.

Did you really want to open it?

You could pretend to be dead, or ignore it. Which was basically the same thing.

Scenarios of the aftermath of pretending to be dead or ignoring the call ran through your head.

Know what? That wasn't a good idea.

You took a deep breath and selected the message.

_Hey, (y/n)! Where are you? I've been to your house like seven times, and you're never home! Sato told me you moved, so where are you living? Are you in some kind of trouble? Seriously (y/n), you never texted me back. Are you alright? _

This couldn't be so bad, could it? You let out a low hum of anxiety. What were you thinking?! Of course it could! It could be disastrous! You buried your head in your comforter, muttering something about the Yellow Scarves, nosy gang members, troublesome informants, and horrible fathers.

After about five minutes of this, you groaned loudly once more before turning your head and peeking at your phone. You sighed and typed out a response.

_Hi, I'm fine. Sorry, I've been super busy lately. Dad and I had sort of a falling out, that's all._

"Haha, lies." you said aloud after pressing the 'send' button.

You narrowed your eyes. Casting a glance at your messenger bag slung over a chair beside the bed, you decided.

You were going to do some digging of your own into the Yellow Scarves.

You had this strange feeling that your father had gotten you mixed up into something even worse than having to belong to Izaya Orihara for the rest of your life. And you did _not _like it. At all.

"Haru-chan, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back though. Don't worry." Yeah, as if a stuffed animal was going to worry. "I just have a few things I need to check out."

You grabbed your bag and slipped it on over your head, making sure to put your phone inside it. Then you picked up your shoes and ran out of your room to the front door. It was late afternoon, almost evening, and Izaya and Namie would be home soon.

You bit your lip and picked up a notepad and pen.

"Dear Namie (and also Izaya), I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before seven. Promise." you read aloud as your wrote it down, signing it with your name at the end.

You set the notepad down on the table and returned to the door, shutting it behind you and slipping your shoes on. You locked it quickly and took off down the hall. You didn't have very long before seven, your appointed curfew.

You scoffed. A twenty-year-old young woman with a seven o'clock curfew. Teenagers had it easier than you. You rolled your eyes and calculated that you probably had about two hours and thirty minutes to snoop around.

You picked up your speed a bit, knowing that every minute of that time was essential to your investigation. You chuckled. Here you were, all determined and sounding like a police detective. It made you grin.

That grin widened when you saw the subway station that would take you to Ikebukuro in no time. Which just so happened to be the very heart of the Yellow Scarves' activities. You boarded quickly, and settled in for the short ride.

It had been almost two hours, and you were happy with the information you had acquired. After questioning several different people, and keeping a careful eye out for Shizuo, Celty, Shinra, and even Izaya himself, you had come up with a lot of useful information.

Shizuo most likely wouldn't tell Izaya, seeing as how he didn't stay sane around the informant long enough to divulge the info that you had been snooping around Ikebukuro, asking people about that Yellow Scarves.

Celty and Shinra however...they might just tell him. After all, someone like yourself shouldn't have been doing what you were in the first place. You gulped.

Then grinned again once you remembered that you hadn't seen either of the four.

But that grin dropped and turned into a horrified expression at the sight before you.

In fact, you could've sworn your heart stopped.

You froze.

Because right in front of you was another person you had desperately tried to avoid. And with a yellow bandana wrapped around his right arm too.

"Hey! (y/n)! Over here!" he called over to you.

Shit.

**The plot thickens! I wonder what'll happen next chapter? You've just run into someone you were REALLY trying to avoid, and he's part of the Yellow Scarves to... (No. He is not Masaomi.) **

** No Izaya or Shizuo in this one, sadly, but maybe next chapter, hopefully. **

** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

** You girls (guys too, if any of you are) are the best! **

** Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

** - Sonata **


	7. Tete-e-Tete

**You guys made my day! Last night I checked my reviews on my iPod and I had to bury my face into my comforter to smother my laughter. My mom was in her room reading, and I'm all the way down the hall, but still. They were that funny. So thanks a million for the reviews! I love them! You girls (and guys too, if, and again, there are any) are the absolute best! **

** I had sort of a hard time writing this, but I kind of like how it turned out. Oh, and in case you don't know, tete-e-tete means 'a private conversation between two persons' or a short piece of furniture. But I was going for the private conversation one. It refers to the conversation between you and your savior, and you'll see who I'm talking about after you read the chapter. **

** Actually, all the chapter titles have significant meaning to the story. **

** Anyway, songs listened to: 'Bad Guy' by 3OH!3, 'Redemption' by Redlight King, 'Some Kind of Monster' by Neon Trees, 'Some Kind of Joke' by AWOLNATION, and 'Ready Aim Fire' by Imagine Dragons. All great songs. All from the Iron Man 3: Heroes Fall soundtrack. **

** On with the story~! **

Chapter Seven

Tete-e-Tete

You seriously debated making a run for it right then, but he had seen you. Oh help.

You gave a small fake smile. "Hey." you waved weakly.

He walked over to you and slung an arm across your shoulders, making you incredibly uncomfortable. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

You gave a small nervous laugh. "Yeah, I know."

"Where have you been?" he asked you, a look of suspicion on his face.

"I moved." you blurted out without thinking.

He raised a brow. "To where?"

Oh, you'd done it now. Someone call the undertaker, because you'd just dug your own grave.

"Ah...I moved to Shinjuku!" you gave him a nervous smile.

Yeah, you had. Now what if he asked where you lived, which he most likely would. You could just hear yourself. 'Oh, well, you see, my dad gambled me away and lost to Izaya Orihara, the so called psychopathic informant who usually screws people over. So I live with him now. But don't worry! He's actually not all that bad!'

You groaned loudly in your head, cursing yourself silently.

No, you were not about to tell him the truth.

He looked troubled. "Why?"

Oh, well, that was a very good question.

You said the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted a change of scenery."

Yes, that was a totally plausible reason. People moved around all the time, looking for a change of scenery. You mentally congratulated yourself for coming up with such a convincing lie on such short notice.

"But...you lived with your father." he stated slowly.

Ah yes. So you had.

"Um, well, I told you we had a falling out." you explained hurriedly.

You glanced at the clock on a nearby building. You had twenty minutes left to get home. And the train ride took ten minutes. Oh no.

This was not good.

He looked even more suspicious. "Your dad told me you were in some kind of trouble..."

Oh, you were going to be in some kind of trouble if you didn't get home, alright.

You already had one foot in the grave.

You did your best to feign innocence. "Oh, what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." you lied, smiling.

He took hold of your arm. "(y/n), what's wrong? What kind of trouble are you in? How deep?"

Fifteen minutes. You bit your lip. You were going to be in deep if he didn't let you go so you could catch the train.

"Uh, hey. I really need to get back to Shinjuku now. I want to make it before seven, so I'll see you later, okay?" you called as you pulled your arm away and tried to bail.

But he caught your arm once more before you could. His grip was tight, almost to the point where it was hurting. Aw hell. What now?

"(y/n)-" he began, very seriously. Too seriously for your liking.

Might as well just throw your whole body into the grave. Just, jump. And how you wished you could do just that.

"Hey, (y/n)!"

That voice, you recognized it easily.

Your (e/c) orbs light up in delight and instant relief.

"Over here!" you called out, waving an eager hand.

Soon, your savior was at your side. Your old friend's eyes widened.

"S-Shizuo H-Heiwajima?!" he asked, clearly shocked, and probably scared.

You smirked on the inside.

"Shizuo-kun! It's nice to see you!" you said happily, but your smile was laced with 'help me please'.

The blonde man's brows furrowed and he turned to your old friend. "Is this guy bothering you, (y/n)?"

Oh, this may have been a bad idea. Shizuo looked like he was about to kill the shaking guy.

You laughed nervously. "No. Don't worry about it." but your undertone was definitely agreeing with his question.

Shizuo bit down on his cigarette and gave the other man a cold glare. To which he responded by immediately dropping your arm. You smiled slightly and moved over to Shizuo's side. He looked down at you and you lightly squeezed his arm and gave him a small smile, to show your appreciation.

His gaze turned back to the still trembling Yellow Scarves' member. It was even scarier than before.

You could tell that if this continued any longer, the other man might end up in the hospital. And while that might keep him from bugging you, you would probably feel bad about it. You tugged on the ex-bartender's sleeve.

"Shizuo-kun, I really have to be going." you informed him cheerfully. "Would you mind walking me to the station?"

He nodded, giving one last glance at the young man wearing yellow. You smiled and waved at your old friend. "Bye, bye. See you later!"

_'I hope not.' _you thought.

He gave a shaky wave and you and Shizuo departed. After walking in silence for a while, he turned to you. "What was that about? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

You sweat dropped and smiled. "Nah. He was just an old friend." your smile dropped. "I have a feeling my dad told him something. And the fact that he's in the Yellow Scarves makes me nervous. Speaking of, I have a sneaking suspicion that my dad's dragged me into something else. Somehow." you informed him.

He nodded his head as you neared the station. "Just be careful. The Scarves have been really active lately. Tell that damn flea about it. The amount of stuff he knows about people is really unnerving, so I'm sure he knows something. Of course, there's always the chance he won't tell you about it."

You grinned up at him. "For hating Izaya, you sure do know a lot about him."

Shizuo scoffed. "I don't. Look, the train's here. Make sure to tell that damn pest I'll be dropping by to kill him soon."

You laughed and waved. "Don't worry, Shizuo-kun! I'll be sure to tell him you said that! See you later!" you called as you ran to board.

"Yeah, bye." he grunted.

You sat back in the seat, a troubled expression crossed your face. You thought about who Shizuo had said. _"The Scarves have been really active lately." _

You pulled your notebook out of your bag, and flipped to the page you desired. You were glad you had taken notes. You remembered most of the information anyway, but it was always good to have a second source.

Your eyes scanned over the page, your finger following the lines of neatly written words.

_'Robbery, armed robbery, meetings in West Ikebukuro park, considered armed and dangerous, avoid at all costs, assault, assault, armed assault, good grief. They like to beat people up, don't they? Let's see, suspected to meet in South Ikebukuro park every Wednesday night after dark.' _you read in your head.

So they had been more active lately. Your eyes traveled up to the clock. Six forty-seven. You sighed.

Maybe you might just make it home before seven. If you ran the whole way that is.

Anyway, back to the Yellow Scarves.

You wondered why you were doing this, because honestly you didn't know. You didn't really need to know about the color gangs of your old city, did you? Maybe it was the thought of your old friend and father somehow being involved with them. The thought made you grind your teeth together.

If that was so, why did you even care? Nothing good could come of this. Snooping around the city and looking into a notorious color gang. It could very likely get you killed. Then what would you do? You wouldn't be any good to anyone if you were dead.

What would Izaya think if you died? Would he care? Would he even maybe be sad? Heartbroken? For some reason, the thought of him not caring made your heart wrench and twist painfully. Wait a minute, why were you even thinking those kind of thoughts in the first place?! This was _Izaya _you were talking about! Why would you feel heartbroken if he wouldn't care if you died? It made no sense!

You had to admit, you didn't despise him anymore. Although you weren't 'buddy-buddy- with him. But, why did you get that weird feeling in your stomach when you thought about him? It didn't make any sense.

Hold on.

Since when did you get those weird feelings in the first place?! What on earth was happening to you?! Did someone poison your lunch or something? You groaned.

Because those feelings could only mean one of two things.

One, you had some kind of illness.

Or two, you were in love with Izaya Orihara.

Good grief! You'd only known the man for _three months! _And the first time you had met him, you'd qualified him as bat-shit crazy, a sadistic sociopath! Well, that was a bit much. He wasn't really all _that _bad when you got to know him. He was at least...tolerable.

So when the hell did you start to fall in love with the crazy bastard, anyway? You didn't even know. And you had absolutely no clue what you even saw in him. The whole situation was bizarre and beyond you. Even though it directly involved you and you _should _have known what was going on and how it happened.

You wished it was the first scenario. You prayed that you had some illness. But you knew that wasn't true. And as the train came to a stop and you bolted out of the underground station, desperately trying to beat the clock, you came to the one and only conclusion.

You were in love with Izaya.

**Kay, so just to clear things up if anyone's confused for some reason. You and Shizuo are just good friends. **

** Ahaha! So you realized that you're in L~O~V~E with the informant~! **

** This could go may, many ways. **

** I wonder, what will your old friend in the Scarves do? He has something up his sleeve, but what exactly? (He does, even though I didn't mention it. But you could probably already tell that's where this is going.) **

** And about Izaya...**

** So many developments! We're really getting places here! **

** Just so you know, I have no clue whatsoever how long this story is going to be. I have quite a few more chapters planned out though, so don't worry! **

** Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and especially review~! **

** If I get seven reviews, I'll update tomorrow. **

** - Sonata (I'm a banana! LOL, jk.) **


	8. Occlusion

**It's really late! I know! And I know I was supposed to post this Friday and I didn't do it! I'm awfully sorry! Anyway, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I typed this up in a hurry and didn't have time to proofread it! **

** Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all!**

** Songs listened to: 'The Only Exception' by Paramore, 'Little Talks' by Of Men and Monsters (Love that song!), and 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore.**

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Eight

Occlusion

You slammed the door open, panting heavily, just as the clock struck seven. Forgetting everything, you threw your hands up in the air in victory. Laughing, you twirled around a couple times.

"I did it!" you shouted. "I made it in time!" you cheered once more before giving a final fist pump.

Then you froze and slowly turned around. But to your surprise (and relief), Izaya was nowhere to be found, and neither was Namie. You growled lowly. So you had run all the way home, just barely getting there on time, for nothing?

You swore, and noticed a note beside your note, laying on the table. You raised a brow, and picked it up.

"_Dearest (y/n), I have to be out late tonight, and Namie will be staying out as well. We'll be back later~! Love, Izaya" _

You scoffed when you read the 'love' part. Good grief, that man. You rolled your eyes and set the note back on the table. Your stomach protested, and you decided to make something to eat. Slinging your messenger bag over the back of a chair, you made your way to the kitchen.

After thoroughly searching, you decided to have the last bit of leftover soup that Namie had cooked the night before. You set the bowl down on the table after warming it up, and took your seat behind it. It was a quiet dinner, something you weren't used to, and you felt kind of lonely.

You set the bowl in the sink and rinsed it out after you were finished. By then, it was almost eight, so you decided to watch some television and then go to bed, because there was no telling when the other two would return.

You sighed and settled into the couch. You flipped through the channels, before deciding on reruns of an older anime. You laughed at the antics of the characters on the screen, glad to have something to take your mind off the empty apartment.

You awoke to the sound of the door knob rattling. Your eyes shot open, and you sat up. When did you fall asleep? You glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to eleven. Your eyes made their way back to the door.

Izaya had said they would be back later, but something wasn't right. Izaya would never have forgotten his key, and neither would Namie. Even if they had, you knew that Izaya would probably just pick the lock.

There was no way he would be that noisy either.

Your eyes narrowed. You shut the TV off, crept behind the kitchen counter, and grabbed the closest thing in your reach. A frying pan. You crouched down and waited.

Before long, you heard something metallic drop to the floor and the door opened. You swallowed and gripped the handle of the pan tighter. You heard the door shut, and footsteps echoed through the apartment.

You frowned. You could make out three different people, that definitely wasn't right.

What the hell was going on?

The intruders walked down the hall, and you heard the door to your room open. Then Izaya's, then Namie's. You heard some shuffling, and mumbling.

"She's not here. Neither is that informant." one of them growled.

You made a face. Were they talking about you? Well, you most surely _were _here, but there was no way you were letting them know that.

"She was coming here though. Where could she have gone?" another asked.

You froze and your blood ran cold when they walked back up the hall and stood right by the very counter you were hiding behind.

Your heart pounded so loudly you were sure they could hear it.

"Don't know. But the boss won't be happy if we don't leave without her." one of them informed the others.

There were collective groans from each.

You bit your lip. Boss? What boss? What did they mean 'leave without her'? Were they planning on taking you somewhere? You scowled. You most certainly would _not _be leaving this apartment. You were sure by now that they were gang members. But of which gang?

You almost gasped when you realized they were sweeping the room with a flashlight.

"Hey, here's a note." one of them called out to the others.

You had to resist the urge to slam your head against the cupboard doors. Great, if they found the note, that meant that they would most likely find you sooner or later.

"It's addressed to her. From that informant. Does this mean she's here somewhere?" one of them asked.

"And if she is, that informant won't be here to stop us."

You could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice.

You did not like this one bit. They were after you, for whatever reason, and had clued into, that yes, you were indeed in the large apartment somewhere. Wonderful.

Well, you had three options. One: you could fight them. Two: you could take them by surprise and try to run away. Or three: get caught.

You contemplated on these three options for what seemed like hours, before finally settling on combining number one and two. You took a deep breath. It was now or never. Quietly climbing up on the counter, you braced yourself for whatever would happen next.

_'This is it.' _you thought, gripping the frying pan tightly. _'Don't get scared now.'_

Then, with a loud war cry, you jumped on the man closest to you. He let out a yell of surprise, and you settled yourself on his shoulders, repeatedly banging the frying pan down on his head. With one last 'whack', you launched yourself onto the next panicked man as the other collapsed to the floor.

The element of surprise is indeed a very wonderful thing.

You had scared them half out of their wits with your bloodcurdling scream, and the weird noise of the frying pan colliding with the one man's head. It was pitch dark in the apartment, aside from the city lights outside, which just gave your form an eerie, ghost-like glow.

Grinning devilishly, you decided to be extra cruel.

"_Fetch me their souls!" _you hissed in the creepiest, scariest voice you could manage.

The two remaining men let out some very unmanly screams. You laughed evilly and whacked them on the head with the frying pan.

"_Your number is up boys. Welcome to hell!" _you laughed gleefully. _"I'm going to personally drag you there!" _you were really getting into using that new found tone of voice.

"Please don't kill us! We don't want to die!" they wailed.

You grinned and placed a hand on your hip, resting the frying pan on top of your shoulder. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you." you stated, your voice sickeningly sweet. "I'm just going to prepare you for your journey."

You leaned in, (e/c) eyes gleaming dangerously, an ivory toothed demonic smile on your face. You (h/c) hair flowed over your shoulders, and the city lights behind you giving your figure an eerie glow. All in all, you looked like a demon.

All that could be heard after that were horrified screams.

Later...

You grunted, tugging harshly at the limp body behind you. You almost wished you hadn't knocked them all unconscious, then you could make them walk themselves, instead of you having to drag them. _Almost. _

By the time you were finished, they had just muttered the word 'demon', over and over again. Honestly, all you did was tie them up, threaten them with the horrifying thought of being slowly cooked by a blow torch, then poked them in the back with a frozen Popsicle. It had been quiet amusing, the way they screamed for mercy, and begged for forgiveness, when all that you were doing was poking them harshly in the back with a frozen dessert. You didn't even have a blow torch in the first place.

You groaned when you realized that maybe Izaya was rubbing off on you just a bit. Sure, you were in love with the guy, but you didn't take you in other people's suffering, this time was just an exception, of course.

You were teaching these gang members, who were in face Yellow Scarves, to mind their own business and not go around breaking into other people's homes and trying to kidnap them. Besides, you hadn't really done that much to them besides smacking them in the head with a frying pan and poking them with a Popsicle.

Well, maybe some extensive trauma to their brains as well. But you couldn't really be sure about that.

They were probably going to need therapy though.

You sighed in relief when you finally made it to your destination. The outside of the apartment building. You left the unconscious man there with the others and went back upstairs and to your own home.

You groaned when you realized the mess you had to clean up. When you had finished poking them in the back, you had stuck the rest of the melting fruit-flavored ice stick in their mouths, to make them realize that you hadn't really done anything to them. They had been relieved, but then you had promptly knocked them out with your new favorite kitchen utensil.

Then, you had proceeded to drag them down the stairs and left them out in the streets.

So the Yellow Scarves had come to kidnap you, huh? You weren't sure why and pondered over the fact as you cleaned up the living room. But you had a strong feeling that it had a lot to do with your father and old friend from the same gang.

In fact, you believed you were starting to put the pieces together.

And you did not like the picture. At all.

**Kay. I know that sounds kind of gruesome and masochistic, but it's supposed to be humor. So cuedos to those of you who laughed. **

** And a batch of virtual cookies to those who recognize all three of the references and can tell me who said them and what they're from! **

** If you can do that, then I'll update early, meaning tomorrow! (For real, this time! I promise!) **

** Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! **

** - Sonata **


	9. Hypothesis

**Sorry for the long wait! I really got into reading Pandora Hearts and then when I was going to update, the virus protection on my laptop expired! So that's why I'm here now, with the latest installment of 'Possession'! We are reaching the climax in the story! It's about time! Thanks for all your reviews, by the way! They mean a lot! **

** Songs listened to: 'I Will Wait' by Mumford & Sons, 'Little Lion Man' by Mumford & Sons, 'Still Into You' by Paramore, 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift, 'Babel' by Mumford & Sons. **

** Yeah, I kind of went on a Mumford & Sons roll there. **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Nine

Hypothesis

It was strangely quiet at the breakfast table the next morning. Izaya had walked in on you trying to mop up the remains of the Popsicle you had used previously. It had probably been the most awkward situation you'd ever found yourself in. There was really no point in coming up with a lie right on the spot, so you'd just told him the truth.

Luckily, Namie was still out somewhere and wasn't there to question the two of you on your silence. But it was still so weird to sit with Izaya and not have him talking.

You pushed your rice around in your bowl. It was still damp from the egg you had cracked on it earlier. You started to wish that you had lied and told him something like you needed a midnight snack and accidentally dropped your frozen treat on the floor.

"Are you finished?"

His voice broke you out of your thoughts.

You looked up at him. "Oh, um, yeah. I guess so."

He beamed at you, which took you aback. "Good! Now hurry and get your things, you're coming with me to work!"

And with that, he left you sitting there with your mouth hanging open in shock. You pushed your chair back and set your dish in sink. You grabbed you messenger bag and stuffed some manga and a light novel or two into it, then picked up your shoes.

Izaya was waiting for you at the door, he smiled slightly when you appeared and let you out the door. After locking it, the two of you took off down the hallway. The two of you walked in silence for a while, before you finally spoke up.

"So, um, what made you decide to take me to work with you today?" you questioned.

You were genuinely curious, after all. It seemed like a split second decision, but knowing Izaya, he'd probably thought about since you told him what had happened the night before. He turned to look at you.

"If what you said is true, then I can't have you running around Ikebukuro or Shinjuku by yourself. You could be kidnapped in an instant, what would happen then? No. You're mine and I'm not letting anyone else take you away from me." he explained.

You could've sworn you saw a look of possessiveness in his eyes. It was peculiar, because you didn't think he cared all that much about you. But this _was_ Izaya. The man was a mystery, wrapped in a puzzle, inside an enigma. You'd just broken the surface of his personality.

You nodded your head, and looked at the other pedestrians on the street. Focusing your attention on them, and not seeming to pay attention to the man beside you, you slowly, carefully, and cautiously slipped your hand into his.

You felt him jolt a bit at the contact, but he quickly responded by intertwining his fingers with yours. You smiled a bit, but didn't look at him, instead seeming to be very interested in the shop windows you passed.

(Time Skip! Have I Done One of These in This Story Yet?)

Izaya's office was just like his apartment. Expensive, luxurious, and neat. There wasn't a book out of place on his shelves, and not a file lay around out in the open. There were large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling, giving the occupier a wonderful view of the busy city below.

You chuckled to yourself, it was just like Izaya to choose a place like this. Stretching in your chair, you noticed that it was almost noon. You glanced down at the manga you were reading, then back to Izaya's chair. He had gone out a short while ago, saying that he was going to get lunch for the two of you.

About half and hour later, the informant returned with two parcels balanced in his left hand. He handed you one, and you both sat down to eat. You thought about how he had brought you to work with him that morning, as well as how he helped you take care of Namie when she had gotten sick a few weeks before.

A smile made it's way onto your face, not to go unnoticed by Izaya of course.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning his cheek against his palm.

You chuckled and shook your head. "It's nothing."

He raised a slender brow and leaned forward a bit. "It's something."

You bit your lip to try and restrain your smile from growing. "Fine. If you really want to know."

"I do. I'm an informant. What good would I be if I didn't know what was making you, who belongs to me, smile like that?"

You lifted your head a bit. "Alright. I have a hypothesis."

Izaya interlocked his fingers and leaned his head on them. "And that would be?"

"My hypothesis would be that I don't think you're that bad of a guy. And that you _do _care about your friends. Like Shinra and Kyohei. It's probably the same way with Namie, even though she's your secretary, she _lives _with you. You helped me to take care of her when she was sick. Same thing with Celty. I bet you even care for Shizuo-kun, just a _little _bit, if not more. Although you may act like you hate him, you probably consider him a friend. I think he does too." you grinned brightly.

Izaya laughed. "My, my, aren't you the observant type? And why does Shizu-chan get to be called 'Shizuo-kun'? That's not fair!" he protested. "You've known me longer than Shizu-chan!"

You snorted and brought your hand up to your mouth to smother your laughter. "Maybe I like Shizuo-kun more than you."

Might as well take this once in a lifetime opportunity to torment him.

Izaya looked hurt. "That can't be right."

You tapped your cheek with your finger. "Ah ah ah. Is Izaya jealous of Shizuo-kun?"

He gaped at you, if only momentarily. "No. Why would I be jealous of that protozoan?"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"But I'm not!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"I don't own a boat."

"Figure of speech."

"I already knew that."

"Hey! You changed the topic!" you pointed an accusing finger at him.

He grinned at you. "Sorry, sorry (y/n)-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

"Maybe I'll stop if you say my name."

"Izaya."

"No, no. Not like that."

"Orihara-san."

"Now that's just cold."

"Izaya-sama."

"Oh! I like that one. But it's not what I'm looking for."

You grinned. "Sorry, _Oji-san._"

Izaya groaned. "Not you too. I am _twenty-three. _Stop calling me an old man!"

"Izaya-tono."

"Quit stalling. Although, that 'master' title is good."

"Fine." you huffed. "Izaya-kun." you wrinkled your nose. "Doesn't Shizuo-kun call you that sometimes? That's kind of strange. Maybe I should say 'Iza-kun'? No. Not that. It sounds really weird. So...Izaya-kun? Izaya-kun? Hey! Izaya-kun!" you snapped at him.

"What?" he blinked.

You raised a brow. "I think...you were spacing out."

He waved a hand. "No such thing."

You put your hands up. "If you say so, Izaya."

The informant looked almost as if he were pouting. "You're not going to keep calling me 'Izaya-kun'?"

You tapped the table with your fingers. "Eh, I might. Depends."

"But! But! What about Shizu-chan?!"

You shrugged. "I will call Shizuo-kun, 'Shizuo-kun' if I want to."

"(y/n)! How can you say something like that?!" he wailed.

You stood and walked over to him. "Jealous much?"

Izaya stood up. "I told you, I'm not jealous." he said lowly.

His voice sent shivers down your spine.

You waved a hand, acting as if you were unaffected. "Sure, sure. I guess I should make it up to you then, or something."

You stood on your tiptoes and placed a kiss on his pale cheek. You pulled back, a bright pink blush spanning your cheeks. You gulped and started to retreat but he caught you by your wrist.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that if I gave you a kiss on the cheek that it might make up for-" you were cut off when a pair of lips met your own.

Your eyes widened and you felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest.

Because Izaya Orihara was _kissing _you.

You closed your eyes, and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands slid down to your waist and he brought you into his chest. The kiss was full of longing and want. You had to admit, you'd been wanting to kiss Izaya since you realized that you loved him, but you were out in space by now. You weren't the one who had instigated the kiss. It had been Izaya.

One of his hands moved up to your back, and he held you close to him. Suddenly, the door opened, and the two of you broke apart to see a stunned Namie. It was actually kind of hilarious, really. You hadn't ever seen any expression on her face except for a bored one, or a slight smile. But her jaw was hanging open in shock and her eyes were wide.

"A-am I-I interrupting something?" her voice was unusually high-pitched.

You were sure your face was bright pink, as you could feel it burning. "N-nothing!" you replied quickly.

You grabbed your bag and fled the room, running through the hallways. You didn't even bother to take the elevator, and dashed down the stairs at a speed that would have won you a gold medal in the Olympics.

You stopped a ways from Izaya's office, leaning up against a street post, panting heavily. You slowly brought your fingertips to your lips, letting what had just happened sink in.

After all, Izaya Orihara had just kissed you. On his own free will.

That couldn't possibly mean...no way...it couldn't be.

Or could it?

Your eyes widened and you gasped as the realization hit you like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, you heard a noise behind you. You turned around to come face-to-face with a man who had a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

He grabbed your wrist before you could do anything. Your expression turned to horror as he tried to hold a rag up to your face. You could smell something odd on it and it was making you incredibly tired. You tried to fight him once you realized what that smell actually was.

Chloroform.

You struggled against his hold, and stomped down hard on his foot. He let out a small cry of pain, but his grip of your wrist tightened and he slammed you back into his chest. Finally able to hold the cloth over your nose and mouth properly.

Your struggling slowly came to a stop as you became unbelievably tired. You fought to keep your eyes open as your body became limp in the man's arms. Your vision became blurry, but you could see another man with a yellow scarf tied around his arm help the man with your unmoving body.

Was this seriously how you were going to go out? And after your revelation too? Pa-the-tic.

Suddenly, a thought made it's way through the mess that was your brain at that moment. Using all the strength you had left, you took the men by surprise when you punched one of them square in the jaw. You had to buy yourself some time, but that was all you could do.

Your arm fell to your side as the man let out multiple curses. You smirked inside your head. The darkness began to seep into your vision, wanting to claim you as it's own. You fought it the best you could, but soon it overcame you.

And as your eyes slid closed, and you slipped into the unknown, you heard one last thing.

"(y/n)!"

**WHOA! That was a LOT to happen in one chapter! You got some action too! (I find that term hilarious, although it's sort of vulgar and crude. And used for something else. But I don't write smut.) **

** So...Izaya kissed you, huh? **

** Good grief. How many of you saw THAT one coming? **

** And...then Namie interrupted, which...yeah. **

** Then our _lovely _friends from the Yellow Scarves showed up and tried to kidnap you! Again! (They did come better prepared this time though, so we kind of have to give them _some _kind of credit.) **

** But you weren't about to be taken away! So you fought back! But then, what's this? They managed to KO you with that horrible chemical anyway! (By the way, I know absolutely _nothing _about chloroform except for the fact that it knocks you out. I think. So, if it actually doesn't have a smell, forgive me.)**

** I wonder, just who was calling your name? Will they save you in time?! **

** Stay tuned for the next epic installment of 'Possession'! **

** (Yeah. I wanted to make it sound like a TV show. I was also trying out my 'endorsement' tactics. **

** Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors/mistakes. **

** Don't forget to follow, favorite, and especially review! **

** - Sonata **


	10. Nepenthe

**I'm back! And better than ever! Haha, probably not. No. Who knows? So I know it's been like, _forever, _since I updated and I'm sorry. However...this might make that okay. I hope. Whatever~! Story is developing, this is more of just a filler, I guess. XD Honestly, I have NO IDEA where it even came from. **

** I hope you enjoy anyway~! **

Chapter Ten

Nepenthe

Warm.

It was warm. And soft.

Those were the thoughts that registered in your brain.

But that couldn't be right. After all, the last thing you remembered was running. Something had happened, hadn't it? It must have. You could feel it, although you didn't remember what it was. But that didn't matter right now. Because you were comfortable.

You snuggled closer into the warm blankets around you, at least that's what you thought they were, and closer into the other person's arms. A small smile made it's way onto your face. It felt so right, like you had always meant to be here. The other person's grip on you tightened as they drew you into them.

Wait.

Hold on.

The other person's...arms...?

Blankets?

…...Bed?

Your eyes shot open and you went rigid. You weren't supposed to be in bed! The last thing you remembered was-! Some guys from the Yellow Scarves were trying to kidnap you and-! That's right. You had heard someone call your name. It had been desperate.

You stared at the wall with wide eyes, suddenly very, _very _awake. This room seemed sort of familiar, you'd seen it before. But where were you? Your eyes trailed down to the thick, soft, comforter that was thrown over yourself and whoever you were in bed with.

Black.

It was black.

Oh.

You knew where you were.

Now everything was fine and you were alright and-

_No! _

Of course everything was not fine! You were in Izaya's bed! Why on earth-? _Oh hell no. _There was no possible way. It couldn't be. This was a dream, surely. Maybe the Yellow Scarves had actually killed you and you were dead. If that was so, then was this the afterlife? No...that couldn't be right...you had to be dreaming. But...you couldn't be dreaming if you were dead.

Slowly, cautiously, you turned over. Only to see Izaya's sleeping face.

Ah.

You quickly turned your back to him, your face burning a cherry red. Just what on _earth_ where you doing in bed with _him_? And why weren't you freaking out? Why weren't you punching him awake? Why weren't you screaming at him? Why weren't you trying to whack him over the head with the expensive lamp on the side table next to you?

Well, you didn't really feel like smashing that really nice looking lamp. And it probably cost a fortune and-

What the hell did you care about _that? _You were sleeping in the same bed as Izaya! Freaking _sleeping in the same bed. _ His arms were around you and you were flush up against his bare chest and- Holy shit! You carefully slipped one hand under the covers and were relieved to find that you were clothed. In pajamas at least.

Your head was spinning. What the _hell _happened last night? You couldn't really remember anything other than what happened right before you blacked out. It _had _been Izaya calling your name so desperately, and that made you smile a bit. And you had practically made-out in his office yesterday. Your face turned scarlet and your skin burned at the thought.

But what was _this_? You were almost kidnapped by the Yellow Scarves, _again_, and then you woke up in bed with the informant. Good grief. Was everyone _trying _to give you a heart attack? You took a deep breath and then sighed.

You were torn between wanting to cry and hitting someone. Preferably both. But you couldn't really do either right now. You felt Izaya's hand running through your hair, tucking loose strands behind your ear.

You bit your lip. When had you gotten so _close _to the informant? It seemed that it had all just happened at once, and it had hit you like a train. You suddenly felt extremely weary.

You smirked before letting your face sink into a peaceful state that made it look like you were asleep. Then, you turned over and snuggled closer to Izaya, which was almost physically impossible, but you managed it.

You were _dying _to see the look on his face. But you knew that you had to be quick, if you wanted to see his true emotions, that is, instead of that stupid smirk of his. So, you decided to throw everything out the window and just do it.

Your eyes suddenly flew open and you caught the soft and loving expression on his face, that quickly turned to one of surprise, and then, he smirked. _Of freaking course. _

"My, my," he began coyly, "you sure woke up extremely fast."

You resisted the urge to smirk back at him, and instead stared up at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Izaya tilted his head down and you felt his hot breath on your neck. "Really now, is that so, (y/n)?" he whispered into your ear.

Suddenly, you remembered something extremely important. "Izaya, what the hell am I doing in your bed?"

He pulled back and his smirk widened. "Why, (y/n), what do you _think _you're doing in my bed?"

You lightly slapped his chest, but quickly pulled your hand back when it made contact with his bare skin. Your face burned and you wanted to curse. "U-uh, I don't know. That's why I was asking you! What are you, an idiot?" you quickly looked away to hide your growing blush.

Izaya laughed. "So that's the way it is, (y/n). Insulting me to hide your real feelings? How tsundere of you!"

You huffed. "I am not!"

He pulled your chin back around to face him. "Oh, but you are."

You scowled. "Whatever! Just answer the damn question!"

He snickered once more. "After those gang members knocked you out with chloroform, I took you to Shinra. He said that you'd be fine, but needed to be observed carefully through the night. Because the Yellow Scarves play dirty, they could have put something else in with it. So I brought you back here so I could make sure nothing happened."

Your raised a brow, skeptically. "Why couldn't you have just let me sleep in my bed and watched me from the chair in my room." well, it sounded extremely creepy, but wouldn't it have been the better way to do it. "Besides, you were sleeping just a little bit ago!"

He grinned at you and you realized you'd slipped.

Izaya ran a hand through your hair like he'd been doing previously. "Oh ho, so you _were _awake."

You refused to answer him.

"Hey (y/n)."

You raised a brow and looked up. Izaya tilted your chin up and kissed you. You couldn't really complain. At all. You loved it when he kissed you. Sure, you'd had a couple boyfriends back in high school, but none of them could kiss like _that. _

You wrapped one arm around his neck and the other grasped his dark hair lightly. You could _really _get used to this. Waking up in the mornings, in bed with the crazy informant, kissing him, everything. You couldn't lie, you liked it. You loved it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that you belonged to him now after all.

Izaya nipped at you lip, causing you to gasp, at which, he promptly slid his tongue in. As you'd previously mentioned, none of your boyfriends could kiss like him. Hell, they weren't like him at _all. _You didn't really know why or how you'd fallen for the informant, it had just sort of...happened.

Not that you minded, no, not one bit.

Izaya rolled over so that he was hovering above you slightly, his hand son either side of your head, supporting himself. You were sincerely wishing Namie – as much as you loved her – wouldn't come in and ruin the moment. You also sort of wished that Izaya didn't have to go to work.

He broke the kiss, and you were about to complain when you felt his lips gliding across your skin. Your eyes widened and you gripped his hair tighter as he kissed your neck. You let out a small 'ow' when he bit your neck.

Izaya pulled back and looked down at your scowling face.

"What the hell was _that _for? It hurt!" you protested.

He smirked down at you, but his red eyes were darker than usual and filled with more intensity than you'd ever seen in your life. "It's to let those other guys know that you're _mine._"

You scoffed at his logic, knowing it would indeed, leave a mark. But it was kind of sweet, in a weird and slightly twisted way. But what about Izaya Orihara was normal? Absolutely nothing. And you were totally okay with that.

"I take it I'm coming to work with you again? Not like I'm safe anywhere I go anymore." you muttered the last part.

Izaya laughed. "So you want to come to work with me again, eh?"

You huffed and crossed your arms. "Fine. Maybe I won't. It doesn't really matter anymore anyway. I could get taken at any place, at any time. The Yellow Scarves are certainly bold enough, I know that now. Especially after yesterday. They'll just whisk me away in broad daylight. Off I'll go, for you to most likely never see me again! Just like that! Then what? I'd be held in some old abandoned warehouse or shipped off to America with my father. Then it's so long (y/n)!"

Izaya grinned and wrapped his arms around you. "You'll be coming with me." he leaned down once more. "Absolutely." he whispered in your ear.

**Like I said. NO FREAKING IDEA. Looking back, I can't even believe I wrote this. I was all like, "WHOA. What _were_ you thinking?" **

** I don't know what I was thinking at the time. **

** Maybe I was feeling unwell? **

** Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes/errors. I was SUPER lazy and didn't feel like reading it over. **

** Anyhow, let's look at the latest developments, shall we? **

** You were saved from being kidnapped by our _'friends' _the Yellow Scarves, then you woke up in your savior's bed, who just so happened to be Izaya~! Then you bickered, and then totally had a steamy make-out session with him! **

** As I said before, no clue what I was thinking at the time, but, screw it. It works, so it happened. **

** Not that you're probably complaining. ;) **

** Please follow, favorite, and review~! **

** More action next chapter! And no, not that kind. No perverted thoughts, alright? **

** Like, you may just come face to face with the higher ups in the Yellow Scarves...**

** Maybe. **

** - Sonata-chan **


	11. Pandemonium

**Holy bananas! A longer chapter! That I didn't have time to proofread! Seriously, I'm hard-pressed on time today, so I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes/errors. **

** You said you needed more to live? Well, I'm happy to oblige! Here's some sustenance for you all! **

** Who has heard 'I Love It' by Icona Pop? Raise your hand! Because I really do love it and I listened to it while typing this up! **

** So anyhow, without further ado, **

** Read on~! **

Chapter Eleven

Pandemonium

* * *

"Yeah, this isn't working." you shook your head and collapsed onto the couch.

Izaya sighed and sat down beside you. "Well, _you _were the one that wanted to learn a way to protect yourself."

You narrowed your eyes, thoroughly distressed at his truthful statement. "I know. It was stupid. Quite stupid. A horrible idea, really."

A few hours earlier, you had said something about learning to defend yourself because you were _almost _getting kidnapped every other day. So then Izaya had taken it upon himself to try and teach you. You sort of already knew how to fight, kind of. You had tried to defend yourself during your previous encounters with the Yellow Scarves, however, those guys were really...big. Scary. Muscular. All of those.

You'd seen Izaya fight with Shizuo plenty of times, even before you had moved in with him. He was good, _really _good. But then again, so was Shizuo. So mostly, it was just like a game of cat and mouse. The informant ran and Shizuo chased him all throughout the streets of Ikebukuro. Most of the time, the brunette-turned-blonde carrying a dislodged street sign.

You could duck and dodge blows just fine, not as gracefully as Izaya yet, but you'd live. However, hand-to-hand combat was a totally different matter. You were never one for violence in the first place, but you'd had your fair share of run-ins with local gangs when you were in high school, so you'd picked up a few moves. Of course, the gang members were teens as well. But this was back in the days before the Yellow Scarves and Dollars ran the streets. Your fighting knowledge didn't begin to compare with the Yellow Scarves'.

Izaya patted your head. "Not really. It was a good idea. Everyone's fighting styles are just different."

You groaned. "I never thought I'd have to fight off any damn persistent kidnappers. But hey, life sucks and fate just likes to screw with people."

He grinned and laughed. "Aw come on, (y/n), don't be like that!"

"You like to screw with people too." you blinked.

Izaya smirked and leaned in close to your face, stepping _way _over your personal space boundaries. "Not you, though."

You eyed him warily. "Ah hah. I'm not so sure about that." he didn't hardly faze you anymore.

He pulled back suddenly. "Oh well! I've got something for you, (y/n)!" he declared.

You raised a brow as he pulled a black velvet box from his parka pocket. Holy crap. Was he planning on proposing or something? Now?! While you were still being hunted by the s_tupend_ously (extra emphasis on the 'stupid' in that word) persistent Yellow Scarves?! But seriously, _now?! _You'd only known each other for like, what? Four or five months? Sure, you were madly in love with the informant, but wasn't this all happening just a little _too _quickly?

You burned a hole through the velvet box with your eyes as you waited for him to open it. Like hell he didn't like to mess with you. If that was true, then what on earth was taking him so long to open the damn box?!

Izaya grinned and handed the box over to you. You raised a brow at his actions. This wasn't how someone proposed to another person. But then again, this _was _Izaya, and 'normality' and even the word 'human' didn't really apply to him. What with him thinking he was a god and all.

You eyed the box warily and slowly opened it. Inside, lay a shiny, new switchblade. You looked over at him. "You got me a switchblade?"

He nodded and smirked. "You obviously weren't making any progress in the whole 'hand-to-hand' thing, and so I thought maybe a weapon would suit you better."

Well, how...thoughtful? You had always liked sharp and pointy objects. And you _did _know how to use a switchblade. Why? Well, that was a long story...and you didn't really feel like retelling it at the moment.

Although you were still a bit ticked at him for pointing out that you couldn't really fight with your fists. You frowned. "Well maybe I just didn't want to hit you."

Izaya crossed his arms. "Oh? Is that so?"

You felt your left eye twitching. "Although...I feel like I could land a pretty powerful fist to your face right about now."

He pouted and reached out for the velvet box and knife. "Fine, if you don't like it, I'll just use it for myself."

You pulled it up against your chest and gave him a horrified look. "Who said that you could have it back? When you give a gift to someone, they very well can't just give it back. That's rude."

Izaya smirked at you. "So you like it?"

"...it's tolerable."

Yeah you liked it! Didn't you just mention that you'd always liked sharp and pointy objects (much to the dismay of your father, but damn him right now)?! If he thought you were going to just give it back, then he was _really _off his rocker.

"So?" he looked a little impatient. "Don't I get something in return now? You know, for being the thoughtful and generous boyfriend that I am?"

Pfft. Thoughtful and generous? Of course he had an alterior motive.

You rolled your eyes. "Fine, I suppose I could make you dessert or something, or maybe you'd prefer ootoro?"

Izaya leaned in a bit closer to you. "You _know_ that's not what I want. Although ootoro does sound rather tempting..."

You set the velvet box and your new switchblade down and sighed. "Fine. I suppose I could concede to your wishes." you paused just before your lips crashed into his. "Just this once."

* * *

You leaned against the wall in the park, flicking your switchblade open and shut in your hoodie pocket. To most, you would look like a teenage girl (even though you really were twenty) who was probably waiting for her friends or something. No one would ever guess that you were actually twenty (seriously, you always had to show people your id, it was getting kind of old), and that you were currently waiting for the strongest man in Ikebukuro to get off of work.

Sure, you were Izaya's girlfriend, but you and Shizuo had somehow managed to become surprisingly good friends, and he managed to put up with you. Unless Izaya was with you, that is. Then, he would go into a fury and chase Izaya out of Ikebukuro, more often than not, the laughing informant dragged you along with him.

You had spent most of the day with Erika and her van gang. Izaya had let you stay with them because he knew that they were part of the Dollars, and he didn't really mind you being around Shizuo – or at least that's what he claimed. You were really starting to doubt this, because he always seemed to show up, piss off Shizuo, then drag you around half of Ikebukuro before finally retreating back to Shinjuku. All the time never letting you go.

You had been pretty pissed off at him about it for a while, but then the situation had become more and more amusing and you could only come to one conclusion as to why he was doing it.

Izaya Orihara was jealous.

The idea had seemed to ludicrous to you at first that you burst into laughter. But then, the incidents had kept repeating themselves, and it became blindingly obvious that you were right. Izaya was becoming predictable like that, something you were sure he would absolutely _hate _to hear. Ha, blackmail. Maybe you could use it to get him to lay off dragging you away from Shizuo.

For a while, at least.

The thought brought a sardonic smirk to your face. It would be priceless.

Well shit. It seemed like the informant was rubbing off on you just a bit.

Your (e/c) eyes wandered over to where a group of people were standing about, not doing much. Your raised a brow at this, because, everyone who lived in Ikebukuro was always doing _something. _Whether they were constantly talking or texting, arguing, or _what, _they were almost always doing something. So, when people were _not _doing hardly anything, and just standing around except of they were waiting for the subway or for the streetlight to turn, it was never a good thing.

You narrowed your eyes and continued to flick your switchblade open and closed. Hopefully Shizuo would show up soon because, you really didn't need to get involved in a gang fight right now. You already had too damn many problems to worry about.

"(y/n), why are you just standing here?"

Well speak of the devil.

You turned and beamed up at him. "Waiting for you, of course, Shizuo-kun."

He grunted and lit a cigarette. "You know you shouldn't just stand around out here in the open."

You waved a hand. "I'm fine, Shizuo-kun. I can take care of myself."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yes, and that's why you've almost been kidnapped three times."

You pouted and crossed your arms. "Shizuo-kun!"

He patted you roughly on the head. "Yeah, yeah." he frowned when he noticed the group idly standing around. Because, after all, it just wasn't normal in Ikebukuro. Maybe in other cities, but never Ikebukuro.

"Have you seen Celty lately?" you asked, popping the round end of a sucker into your mouth.

"Huh?" he looked down at you. "Oh, yeah. The other day."

You twirled the sucker stick around, the other hand still playing with your switchblade. "How is she?"

He answered you absentmindedly, most of his attention on the idle group. "Fine."

"And Shinra?" you watched a pigeon attempt to steal a man's sandwich across the street.

"Same."

Your brows furrowed. Sure Shizuo wasn't a chatty-Kathy, but he usually responded with more than one word answers...most of the time.

"(y/n), let's go somewhere else. I don't like the looks of this." he crushed his cigarette with the toe of his shoe.

You looked up at him. "Huh?" then you noticed his intense gaze was directed at the group you had seen earlier. Oh, so he'd seen them too. "Say Shizuo-kun-"

"Hey! Are you (y/n)?" one of the guys approached you.

Your looked over at him in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

He smiled at you. "I remember you from high school!"

Funny, because you didn't ever remember seeing him before.

You blinked. "Oh?"

"Yeah!"

He looked a little nervous, but then again, Shizuo was currently in the process of glaring a hole straight through his inner-most soul.

"I don't think I remember you...were you in my homeroom class or something?" you paused in playing with your switchblade, but didn't take your hand out of your pocket.

"Or something." he laughed nervously.

You stared long and hard at his face, but no bells were going off in your head. Unless you count warning bells.

"Hey, miss?"

You turned around to look at the source of the voice, only to find a teenage boy standing there.

"Yeah? What is it?"

He looked even more nervous than the guy you'd previously been talking to. "U-um...I-I was wondering..."

Oh hell, he wasn't hitting on you, was he? He was cute, sure, but you were probably like, five years older than him. Sometimes you cursed your cute features. Besides, you already had a boyfriend.

But really, you didn't have to worry about that at all, because the next thing you knew, you and Shizuo had been surrounded by the otherwise 'idle' group, who had apparently just been waiting for you.

Your head whipped around when you felt a sudden rush of air, and you saw that Shizuo had blocked a guy with a baseball bat who had been trying to hit him. Where these guys _insane_? Didn't they know that you were with the strongest man in Ikebukuro?

You felt one of the other guys reach out and grab your arm, instantly making you draw your switchblade out of your pocket and slam the back of it into the guy's chest. He wheezed and let you go. Shizuo was practically being 'ganged' up upon, and you decided to try to help him. You flicked your blade open and quickly slashed at one of the guy's jacket. He didn't even know what hit him until after you'd already done it.

And then you saw it, the telltale yellow shirt underneath.

Dammit they were so determined!

You ground your teeth and jammed your elbow back into another guy's chest, using your other hand which held your switchblade to stab yet another in the arm. Shizuo tossed one of them across the park walk, and punched another in the stomach. Needless to say, they were both out for the count.

But there were three to replace them, and plenty more where that came from.

"Dammit!" the blonde yelled, slamming his fist into another guy's face.

"There are too many of them!" you cried, kicking another where it hurts and slashing at yet another guy's torso.

"Shit!"

"Get off me!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Ki-"

"Hey! Watch where you put your hands, jackass!"

"-ll! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

You screeched as you felt a hand slip up your skirt and plunged your knife into the man's thigh. "Shizuo-kun! We're not going to make it!"

Then you felt a blow to the back of your neck and everything went black.

* * *

**Shit just got real! ****  
**

** LOL, yeah, it seriously did. Sorry if that last scene there was confusing about who was saying what. It's every other line for you and Shizuo, if you didn't know. The repeated 'kill' line probably wasn't that hard to figure out though...XD Seriously, I loved that part in the anime, and I now know how to say it in Japanese! Over, and over, and over again. **

** You all seemed to like Shizuo's appearance in the earlier chapter, so I thought I'd stick him in there again! Because really, I enjoy writing him.**

** And yeah, Scarves are back and bolder then ever! This time, they even attacked Shizu-chan! It's a suicide mission! **

** They seriously got a death wish. First pissing Izaya off, and then Shizuo...damn...**

** So yeah! I left you with another cliffhanger again...sorry...I've been told on some of my other stories that I'm worse than Mashima, Kubo, and Kishimoto when it comes to those things. **

** Until next time! **

** Ja ne~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	12. Repertoire

**I'm back~! And I've brought chapter twelve of 'Possession' with me~! Unfortunately, I didn't proofread it very much. Gomen. I'm just so lazy...**

** I don't have much to say, except we're really getting down to the wire here. Only three or four chapters left. ****I want to thank all of you who have stayed with this since the beginning, since it was my first Durarara! fic and all.**** So, my many thanks to you! **

** Now, read on~! **

Chapter Twelve

Repertoire

* * *

You blinked a couple of times, your eyes not used to the harsh lighting. One question was going through your mind: where were you?

"So you're awake, huh? (y/f/n), you're a hard woman to reach."

You squinted against the glare of the luminescent bulbs and tried to pinpoint the location of the voice.

"That damn informant has eyes on you at all times, and even when he doesn't, you didn't seem to interested in coming with us."

You were confused. What was going on? You remembered going to sleep, in your own bed, and now...now you were in a dimly lit room with the only source of lighting seemingly aimed at your face, and some weird guy was talking to you. How lovely.

"But we got you. We finally got you. We beat that bastard at his own game."

You could just _hear _the smirk in his voice. You attempted to move...but you couldn't. Your wrists were bound, and to make it even more difficult for you, they had been tied behind your back. So...this wasn't good. What did it normally mean when your wrists were bound behind you and you were in some place you'd never seen before?

Oh.

So you'd been kidnapped.

And 'that bastard' was most likely Izaya.

Everything was coming back to you now. You'd been waiting for Shizuo to get off work, when you had noticed an idle group standing around the park. It had struck you as odd, but then Shizuo had showed up. The two of you had started to talk when he told you he thought that you should go somewhere else, and then that one guy had come up to you-and then the 'idle' group had attacked you. You had tried to help Shizuo fight them off...and then everything was blank after that.

Apparently you had been knocked out.

Well, this definitely could not be good.

The haziness of sleep (more like unconsciousness) was starting to wear off, and you were becoming more aware of your surroundings. You were lying on the cold floor in a dully lit room. Suddenly, the man who had been talking stepped forward, and you noticed the distinct yellow scarf wrapped around his jacket sleeve.

You felt sick.

He grinned widely at you. "Yeah, the boss will get off our backs now that you're here."

You scowled. "What are you-" what the hell did he mean by that?

But you were cut off when the door opened and someone else stepped into the room.

Your eyes widened.

He stepped closer and crouched down next to you. "Hey, (y/n)." he greeted, but it wasn't with a smile.

"Y-you!" you cried, flinching and pulling away from him. "You're the cause of all of this! You're why I was almost-why I _was _kidnapped! It was _you_?!"

Your old friend flinched at the betrayal and accusation in your normally sweet and cheerful tone of voice. He hung his head. "I-it was me. Listen, (y/n), I was just trying to protect you-"

Some of your hair fell into your eyes as you jerked your head up at his words. "Protect me?!" you cried, cutting him off. "Protect me from what?! Because, as I recall, the only thing I need protecting from is you and this crazy gang!"

He looked like he'd been crushed. "I-I know. I'm sorry, but, I was trying to protect you from _him. _That screwed up, sick bastard. That damn informant, Izaya Orihara." he spit the name out like it was poison.

Your eyes widened in disbelief. "I-Izaya?! You're trying to protect me from _Izaya_?! He was protecting me from you! Izaya would never hurt me!"

His eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth together. "_Fine. _I loved you, you know." your eyes widened. "Ever since middle school. I watched over you, and so when your father told me what _he'd _done, I wanted to save you. But I'm too _late. _You trust that bastard, that _damn _informant. But I'm not letting you go so easily."

You were shocked. He loved you? You'd never known. Everything made so much more sense now. If only he'd told you earlier. If only he'd said _something _about it before all of this ever happened. You could have stopped any of this before it ever happened. You felt sorry, if only you hadn't been so oblivious before-but _no. _This...this wasn't the way you were supposed to show your love and affection toward someone. This was going too _far. _

"He'll come for me. Izaya will come for me." you glared at him, your tone dripping with malice.

You didn't feel sorry for him anymore.

He sighed and stood up. "As if I'd let him steal you away from me again." he waved to a boy that only looked about fifteen. Funny, you hadn't noticed him before. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't get away." and then he was gone.

_'Coward. You dirty coward.' _you felt betrayed, because, how could he _do _this to you?

Everything was quiet for a while, with you mentally cursing that man to the grave, before the boy finally spoke up. He looked over at you. "He's just trying to keep you safe, you know, miss."

You snorted. "Hah. Yeah right. Kid, there are plenty of better ways to protect someone rather than kidnapping them." you eyes him curiously from behind the hair that had fallen in your face. "You...how old are you?"

He looked taken aback by your sudden question. "F-fifteen."

You smiled a bit. "the teenage years, those were the good old days. I miss them." well, you were only twenty, but you felt a hell of a lot older than that right now. But the smile dropped from your face. "Why are you in a gang? You should be hanging out with your friends, reading manga, dreading school, pulling all-nighters to study for a test, hitting on girls way out of your league and failing. Not...stuck guarding some girl who was kidnapped in a...wherever the hell we are."

He looked down at his shoes, which were well-worn black sneakers. "Yeah...I know. I-I don't really know why I joined. Really, the chief's a nice guy, and I have a lot of friends here."

You smiled a little. "I understand, but still."

It was quiet again for some time, before a grin spread across your face.

"You know, I like you!" you proclaimed, startling the boy.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"You've got spunk, kid! And I think that you're really sweet. No, I'm not trying to flatter you, I don't do that. I'm being honest. There's something I'd like you to do for me." you looked him dead in the eyes.

He looked nervous. "W-what's that exactly, miss?"

You smiled softly. "Lose the armband." you were referring to the yellow scarf ted around his hoodie sleeve. "I want you to get out of here. Quit the Yellow Scarves. Go enjoy your life. Be a teenager. Hang out with your friends, hate on school, get yourself a girlfriend! You're pretty cute, so you shouldn't have much trouble!"

He gave you a small smile. "O-okay."

You were really short on escape plans. It was late at night, you knew, and _way _past your seven o'clock curfew. You guessed that the 'Scarves had taken your phone, as well as your switchblade, and the thought made you scowl deeply. Izaya was bound too have called you a million times, and would most likely be out looking for you by now. Or sending Celty to look.

But the binds on your wrists were seriously putting you through a lot of pain, and the hard whack you took to the back of the neck was giving you a killer headache. Not to mention that you were lying on the cold hard concrete floor of some dark building. It wasn't exactly a four-star place either, and you were sure you'd heard – even seen – some rats.

You suppressed a shiver and used the only tactic you could think of.

"U-um, excuse me..." you began, catching the attention of your guard, the teenage boy had switched out with him some time ago.

He turned a raised a brow. "What?" he demanded.

Well damn. He was irritable today. Looked like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe it was because he _wasn't _in bed. Must be nice. You hadn't even slept on a bed. You'd woken up on the freaking floor.

You averted your eyes and shifted a little. "I-I need to use the restroom."

He shrugged and set an old bucket in front of you. "There are comebacks to such old tricks." he informed you.

You gaped at it for a few seconds before sighing. You struggled to your feet and turned around, trying to loosen your skirt as best you could with bound hands.

It was the man's turn to gape at you before turning around. "She's actually going to do it? What a vulgar girl..." he muttered to himself.

Your smirked, quickly turned around, and kicked him where it hurts. _Hard. _"And there are such comebacks to the comebacks of such old tricks. _Sucker._"

He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. You grinned in triumph, before bringing your bound wrists down as far as you could, and jumping over them like you would with a jump rope. Your grin widened, as now, even though your hands were still tied, they were at least in front of you. You wrenched open the door and took of in a dead run.

However, you stopped abruptly and gasped. Because you were on a building top, and Ikebukuro was at least a seventy foot drop below.

"You bitch!" your guard cried out from behind you, and you turned to see several other Yellow Scarves standing there with him.

You gulped and backed toward the edge, the wind whipping your hair and skirt around you violently. The men scowled and slowly crept forward. You started to panic and your heart stopped when your foot hit the wall: the only thing keeping you from falling to you imminent death.

The man you'd previously kicked took another step forward. "I think you've caused us all enough trouble, no matter what the boss says." he grinned sadistically at you. "Say good bye, darling. This is the end of the line for you."

His hand shot out and you felt him give you a rough shove.

It seemed as if everything that happened from that moment on, occurred in slow-motion.

Your feet gave out from under you, and your eyes widened as you felt yourself going over the edge. You could have sworn that your heart stopped beating and was about to burst out of your chest at the same time. Your breath hitched in your throat as you let out a mangled cry.

(F/n) had suddenly appeared and made a desperate reach for your hand. It was just mere centimeters away from his, and yet, it was too late.

His expression was one of horror as he watched your body fully go over the edge.

And then time seemed to return to normal once more.

You frantically reached for something, _anything, _to hold onto. But tears started to blur your vision as you realized it was the end.

And all you could think about was him.

You'd once asked yourself if he'd miss you when you were dead, if he would mourn for you, even.

You'd never know.

There was a bloodcurdling scream followed by a sickening 'crack', and both rang through the unusually and eerily quiet Ikebukuro night.

No one dared to move as your scream and the sound of the impact of your body hitting the pavement below echoed through the air. There was a sickening sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs, and even the man who had pushed you to your death.

You had looked incredibly fragile, falling through the Ikebukuro night sky like you had. Your wide, tear-filled eyes and horror-stricken face, and your scream followed by the sound of your body connecting with the pavement...it was something that would haunt them all for the rest of their lives.

You...you weren't supposed to die.

Some of the gang members tackled your murderer and restrained him from running. The boy you had talked with earlier gulped and outstretched a shaky hand. He cautiously leaned his head over the edge, but quickly pulled it back, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"S-she's...s-she's..."

No one had even noticed the dark, shadowy figure that had emerged through the doorway shortly before you were pushed over the edge.

Izaya didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel. He had just watched you fall to your death, and he wasn't able to do anything to stop it.

He'd seen people jump plenty of times before, a lot of them girls, too. In fact, he'd most likely been the one to persuade them to do so. So why did his chest hurt so much? Why did _your _death make him feel like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest?

Wasn't he a god? You couldn't die until he said so, right? Well, he never gave you permission, so that meant you still had to be alive. Didn't it?

"_You're just as human as everybody else, and I want you to remember that, Izaya." _

Your words rang through his mind. It was something you had said just a few days before, after he'd gone off about being a 'god' and that he loved all of his humans. He was going to say that you were his most _favorite _human, but you had cut him off with that. You had actually managed to shut him up with those words, and you had been scared you'd offended him. But it _was_ something he needed to realize.

You were his most precious possession. You _belonged _to him. You were _his, _and rightfully so. He took care of you. He watched over you. He protected you. He _loved _you.

You couldn't be dead.

You were never supposed to die.

Izaya's grip on his switchblade tightened and his pale knuckles turned white. It was at this point that the others seemed to notice his presence.

He was clutching a switchblade like it was his life. His bangs were covering his eyes, and there was a blank expression on his face, although it looked like his lips were quivering slightly, and it scared the _hell _out of them.

Suddenly, he looked up, a sadistic smile on his face. He grabbed your murderer by the jacket and pressed his gleaming sliver blade up to the man's throat. The others started to back away slowly, scared out of their senses. Many of them raced for the door, pushing each other out of the way to get there first.

Why?

Because Izaya Orihara looked absolutely _insane. _

...and of course no one noticed the few tears glistening in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

**...yeah...In my defense, I was like, dead tired when I typed this up, and I've been told that I'm really scary when I'm really tired. Mostly because I make no sense and my imagination tends to come up with more...gory, sad, and depressing stuff. So, I'm sorry if it was terrible and I'm sorry for what I did to you, Reader-chan. **

** Actually, I've had this typed up for like, three months. While I was working on it (at eleven-thirty p.m. and laying in bed), one of my friends messaged me, and I was like, "Hold on. I'm just about to throw a person off of a roof. Give me a minute." Like I said, I'm pretty scary to talk to when I'm really tired. And this has just been typed out in my notes on my iPod. **

** I had a total Richard Castle moment there. **

** Anyway, the real question is, did you really die, or are you still alive, by some miracle? **

** And what about Izaya? **

** Ha ha, another cliffhanger...so stay in touch and tuned in for the next chapter of 'Possession!' **

** Until next time,**

** Ja ne~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
